Team LADS, Team GENTs, and Pimponia Tower
by LastJourneyHome
Summary: One rainy night when Yang is having trouble sleeping, she discovers something very interesting in the school records. She discovers stories about two teams, called Team LADS and Team GENTs, and their journey to save Remnant by collecting the missing pieces of a mystical, otherworldly tower, forged of Gold and Black Stone, they must find and re-build Pimponia Tower!
1. Chapter 1: The Library

**Authors Note:**  
Alright guys, Thanks for choosing to read my story, I'll keep this Note short and have a longer one at the end. Enjoy!

Yang looked out the window and sighed, watching the light rain slide down the now glistening glass panes. She drew the curtains and looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dark. All of her teammates, Blake, Ruby and Weiss, were already asleep; and most likely had been for hours, while Yang had only just gotten in. Yang never usually had trouble sleeping, but tonight her mind just wouldn't stop working. She had wandered up and down the halls of beacon for hours, and she was starting getting angry, so she did something she swore she would never do.

She went to the library.

Yang wasn't a big fan of reading, but she still knew exactly what she wanted to read, the school records. She loved to fight, and she of all people knew that the best way to improve was to learn from your mistakes; she just preferred the mistakes to be someone else's.

Yang decided to go back, way back, and start reading from the very beginning. She swaggered down the tall library aisles, trailing her fingers over the thick, dusty spines of long-untouched books. She found what she was looking for in the dimly lit back corner of the library. 'Beacon Academy: Institute Records: Volume One', read the spine in its lightly embossed gold letters, vividly contrasting the deep blue covers. Yang bent down and slid the book out from the shelf, Volume One, and Two, and Three, it was going to be a long night.

"Yang Xiao Long!" exclaimed Weiss. "What in the blazes are you doing?"

Yang was entranced in her reading, but she was quickly ripped back into reality when Weiss stomped on her foot. "Oww!" shouted Yang, "what the hell was that for?"

"_That_ was for not telling us where you were going for such a long time and making us, well, _them_, get extremely worried about you!", yelled Weiss, gesturing over her shoulder with her thumb. Yang placed the large, open book on the desk in front of her and stood up to look behind Weiss. She was greeted with the sight of an overjoyed Ruby running down the hall towards her, with a grinning Blake trailing not far behind.

Yang hadn't even realised that Weiss was still yelling at her, she was too busy watching Blake happily gaze up and down the aisles and aisles of books as she slowly sauntered towards them. Once again, Yang was broken from her trance by a sharp pain in her foot, and the constant drone that was Weiss's complaining. "Did you even _think_ to check your scroll Yang? We've been calling for hours, and what are you doing with all these books?"

"Sorry", said Yang absent-mindedly, picking up her scroll and checking the screen, almost shrieking when she saw it.

"Sixty, Nine, Messages!" shouted Weiss, who was beginning to quieten down after realising where she was, "What have you been doing?"

"I've just been doing some light reading" said Yang, trailing off and beginning to look around her.

"You call this _light_ reading?" smirked Blake, who had finally caught up with Weiss and Ruby, gesturing to the large pile of books stacked around Yang. With a look of sheer horror, Yang grabbed the open book on the desk she had been reading and slammed it shut so she could read the front cover.

"Vol- Volume 16!" She cried, "But I've only been here fifteen minutes?"

"Fifteen minutes?" chortled Blake, "Try five hours!"

Ruby, Weiss and Blake stared at Yang, who was just shaking her head. "I don't know what happened", Yang said, confused, "I just got really caught up with reading about these two teams, called Team LADS and Team GENTs!"

The three girls just stared at Yang in silence.

"Welp!" exclaimed Ruby, seemingly glad just to have found her big sister "They're always in the last place you look!"

"Of course they are you dunce!" huffed Weiss, obviously still irate, "You don't keep looking for someone after you find them!"

"That's not what I meant," frowned Ruby, "What I meant was, oh never mind."

"Hey wait," pondered Weiss, "I've heard of those teams!"

"So Yang," smiled Blake, happy to see her taking an interest in reading, "What are all these books about?" Yang looked up at Blake and saw her smiling, something she didn't do often. Yang didn't know why, but she always enjoyed seeing Blake happy. It made her feel good inside, but it was a different kind of feeling than what she was used to. "Well," she smiled, "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come down here and read about the school's history and stuff."

Weiss, who was skimming over the open book on the desk, looked up in amazement. "Wait, _you_ read all of these books?" She exclaimed, sounding confused.

"Well, yeah." Yang said gingerly, running her fingers through her hair and trying to avoid eye contact. This caused her to be caught completely off-guard when Weiss brought her into a rib-crushing hug.

"Ooh!" Weiss squealed, happier than any of them had ever seen her, "This is amazing! Yang's starting to think about something other than boys!" At this point, Weiss was actually jumping for joy around the girls, giggling with delight. "This means that our joint team grades won't keep getting brought down, that Yang won't stay out all night and team study sessions will actually _be_ team study sessions. That, that…" Yang cut her off

"Hey!" She interrupted, "I'm only doing this because I can't sleep!" It was at this point Ruby started rolling around on the laughing uncontrollably. Even Blake was laughing, although trying very hard not to.

"What?" Yang said, confused.

"Oh, Nothing" Ruby giggled, trying desperately to regain her composure, "It's just that, well."

"Well what?" Yang yelled, starting to get mad, "What's so funny?" Ruby was out of action, once again rolling around on the floor in laughter. Blake, barely holding her own composure, stepped in to answer.

"What's so funny," She chortled, starting to lose it, "is that you say the exact same thing about the guys!"

Yang went bright red as Blake and Weiss dropped and joined Ruby on the floor, all three girls laughing hysterically. She could tell they were all a little giddy from their lack of sleep; it was strange for Weiss and Blake to laugh at all, let alone roll around on the floor in hysterics. It took the three girls a while to finally stop laughing and get up off the ground; all of them were gasping for air and holding their sides. Yang, meanwhile, had sat back down at the desk and shoved her face into the open book on the desk. Blake felt kind of sorry for Yang, Seeing how embarrassed she was over what she said. Trying to make her feel better, Blake walked over and sat on the side of the desk, she started stroking Yang's long golden locks to try and get her to lift her head. Knowing that this act was either going to comfort Yang or make Yang rip her hand off was frightening Blake, but luckily, Yang saw it as a sign of compassion and lifted her head to look at Blake. As the Yellow-haired warriors purple eyes met the crimson orbs belonging to Blake, she could see the sadness in Yang's eyes. They both sat there, unmoving, just staring into each other's eyes, Blake could see every expression on Yang's beautiful face, while her own remained blank, devoid of emotion.

"Yang has very beautiful eyes." Blake thought to herself, her mind wandering, observing every little detail on Yang's face. She almost yelped when she caught herself leaning in closer towards Yang. She stopped herself mid-way, watching Yang's eyes turn from sadness to a slight confusion over what Blake was doing.

"Were you about to…" Yang whispered to Blake, touching the tips of her two pointer fingers together.

"I, I don't know," whispered Blake, pulling away from Yang's now unreadable face, "I, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't worry about it," said Yang, her face slowly brightening, "I thought it was only me that felt that way." Blake's eyes went wide as she stared at Yang, who was now smirking. Without a word, Yang winked at Blake, tapped the side of her nose, and went back to reading the book on the desk.

Blake sat there, eyes wide and speechless. Ruby and Weiss were still giggling about the earlier incident as they walked towards them; too busy replaying the incident in their minds over and over to notice Blake and Yang's exchange. Blake noticed them slowly walking over and immediately snapped back into her normal, emotionless face, although now that face was hiding more emotion than ever before. Ruby spoke up

"So Yang," she said happily, "Tell us about these two teams! What were they called again?"

"Team LADS and Team GENTs," Yang replied.

"Lads and Gents?" Said Ruby quizzically, "Wow, Who was on the teams"

"Well," Yang said happily, visibly glad that she could see the girls getting interested already. Watching Ruby and Weiss each pull up a chair, she continued, "Team LADS had three guys and one girl, their names were Michael, Ray, Gavin, and the girl's name was Lindsay. Team GENTs was composed of three guys named Geoff, Jack, and Ryan, and a girl named Caiti. They were all…" Ruby cut her off.

"Hang on a minute!" She exclaimed, "If those are their names, why are they called Team LADS? The names don't match up."

"Oh that's easy!" Weiss butted in, "Back when those two teams existed, the school had a different headmaster."

"Headmaster B. Burns," Said Blake.

"Precisely," said Weiss, pleased, "And he absolutely _hated_ wordplay. So he let the group's name themselves whatever they wanted, so long as it was only four letters long."

"That's right!" exclaimed Ruby, "He's the guy Ozpin had to replace after he expelled a student for making too many puns! What was her name again, Barbara or something?"

"Yeah, her name was Barbara," giggled Yang, remembering reading about it, "and Headmaster Burns was apparently really easy going, until wordplay was involved, he absolutely _hated_ it, and that's why he went crazy and retired." Yang was starting to feel funny. When she thought about this woman named Barbara, she felt this weird emotion welling up inside her, as if they had some kind of connection. Using an old scrap of paper on the desk as a bookmark, she closed the book and searched through the pile of volumes next to her, finding what she wanted second from the bottom, Volume 2. She tried to pull it out, which cause the large stack of books resting on top of it to topple over with a loud _thump_. "Whoops," she said absently, dropping the book on the desk with another loud _thump_, flicking through the pages until she found what she was looking for around halfway through the book.

Pointing to it, she spoke, "Here we go, It say that there were four new teams the year they joined, but their teams were they only ones that made it through the first year. The other two teams, from what it says here, were called Team ACHV and Team BLZE."

"Achieve and Blaze?" Ruby said puzzled, "I've never heard of them?"

"No surprise," chuckled Yang, flipping through the pages, "Team BLAZE was expelled within the first month for," she pointed to the book and laughed, "_Student mistreatment and illegal use of bathroom facilities."_

Ruby laughed, "Why didn't I see that coming"

"But what about team ACHV?" asked Blake, "What happened to them?"

"Oh," said Yang, flipping through the pages, occasionally stopping and mumbling parts of the book to herself. "Here we go," she laughed, "It says that they were out on a camping trip in Forever Fall and were killed in their sleep by a bunch or Ursas!" All eyes once again fell on Yang, who this time was the one rolling around on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Yang finally managed to get herself to stop laughing by biting the inside of her cheek; she didn't even know why she thought it was so funny, "maybe the lack of sleep is getting to me too" she thought. After regaining her composure, she dusted herself off and cleared her throat. "_Ahem_, moving on."

"No! Wait a minute!" Weiss exclaimed, "Don't know if you've noticed, but it's almost 7!"

"A.M?" asked Yang.

"Yes!" She yelled, "And that's when the teachers and students usually start waking up! And unlike _you _Yang, _we_ aren't dressed for public!" Yang hadn't even noticed that the three girls were still in their pyjamas until that point, she chortled.

"How about this," said Blake, standing up and straightening her black nightrobe, "how about we come back again tonight and read some more about Team LADS and GENTs, because I'm very interested to hear more about them."

"Me too!" giggled Ruby, jumping for joy and clapping her hands.

"Ok, Sure! I'm down for that," smiled Yang, happy with Blake and Ruby's enthusiasm, "What about you Weiss?"

Weiss looked at all three of the girls, Blake sat silently with a small smile on her face, while both Ruby and Yang were doing the best puppy dog eyes they could do.

"Ooh, alright!" She said, trying and failing to sound uninterested.

"Then it's settled!" Beamed Yang "We'll meet back here at 8 o'clock tonight, bring food, pillows, whatever! Just make sure you're here! Now, I don't know about you, but I'm super-dooper tired, and seeing as it's Saturday, and I have no classes, I'm going to go back to the room and sleep.

"Ditto," said all of the other girls at the same time, causing them to all look at each other and smile.

As they were leaving the library, Ruby and Weiss rushed back to their room as fast as they could, hoping not to be seen, while Blake wandered slowly through the library aisles, admiring the tall rows of books. She looked towards the exit, to see Yang leaning against the large frame, with a big smirk on her face. Blake studied her figure, and then locked eyes with her. Yang winked, twirled, and skipped away, her hair bouncing as she went. Blake could do nothing but admire the sight of Yang skipping down the hall, eyes and mouth both wide, watching the beautiful Yellow figure's body react to every bounce. Blake stood in silence and watched Yang until she disappeared up a flight of stairs. She shook her head to break the trance she was in, and realising she was still in her nightgown; she winced and started running back to the room.

**Note:**

Alright! That's my first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and make sure to stay tuned, as there are more exciting adventures of team LADS and GENTs to come! Oh and really quickly, make sure you go and check out DatAHguy's story "Of Embers and Ashes". This story was a big inspiration for me to write my own, and I would really appreciate it if you went and checked it out. If you have any story suggestions or would like to post a review, feel free, I'm open to any and all suggestions and would love to hear from some of my readers. Welp, make sure to stay tuned, and I'll see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

**Authors Note:**  
It will be at the end, make sure to read it!

Team RWBY's room was silent; all of the girls were asleep, even though the sun was high in the sky. All four of the girls were looking forward to going back to the library tonight to read about the adventures of Team LADS and team GENTs. Ruby wanted to get as much sleep as possible, because unless she had cookies, she would be asleep within the hour. She was the last to wake up, finally rousing around 5, and the room was empty. Ruby looked around the quiet, dark room; at least they'd left the curtains drawn for her.

"Well that was a nice touch", She muttered. Yawning and stretching, she hopped down from her bunk and went into the bathroom to freshen up. When she came out, Yang was on her bed, checking her scroll.

"Good Afternoon!" said Yang jokingly, "So how'd you sleep?

"Yeah, I slept alright" said Ruby, drying the ends of her hair with her towel, "I still don't know how you function with such little sleep."

"Oh, I'm just used to it!" smiled Yang, sitting up and sliding off her bed, "I also drank a little coffee when I woke up." Ruby could do nothing but chuckle as she listlessly threw her towel back into the bathroom behind her and walked over to Yang, giving her big sister a hug. As soon as she did, she realised she had made a mistake as Yang, being the overzealous hugger she was, pulled her in tight and began suffocating her between her breasts.

"Oh by the way!" Yang exclaimed, still holding Ruby tight, oblivious to Ruby's efforts to free herself, "We all assigned ourselves roles for tonight! I'm in charge of seating, so I'll be taking the pillows. Blake agreed to be in charge of the drinks, so I hope you like tea." Yang finally released Ruby, who hunched over, gasping for air; while Yang was off in her own world, twirling around the room, "and Weiss decided, lovingly, to not bring anything, leaving you in charge of food!"

"Yang, How much coffee did you drink earlier?" asked Ruby, who had finally caught her breath and was watching her sister prancing around the room, humming happily as she went.

"Oh," said Yang absent-mindedly, still prancing around in a daze, "Just, you know, all of it." Ruby's eyes widened as she looked over to the table in the corner to see coffee powder absolutely everywhere.

"Yang how did you drink-" started Ruby, stopping herself after realising Yang had bolted out the door the second she'd taken her eyes off her. "Welp," she sighed to herself "I'd better get baking."

It was 7:59 and Beacon was silent. Apart from a few odd students in the cafeteria and scattered throughout the halls, all of the other teams were already in their rooms, and Blake loved it. She walked slowly through the grand halls, staring absently out the tall, thin windows into the darkness that had enveloped the scenery outside. She reached the library and checked her scroll.

"Eight o'clock," she smirked, "Right on time." She wandered through the library, marvelling the massive collections of novels she had yet to read. She found her way to the table from the night before, finding it void of team mates and books, she looked down the aisle the school records were in, to find them all lazily shoved back into the bottom shelf. "Yeah," Blake smiled to herself, "that was Yang." She wandered back over to the table and dropped a small bag she had slung over her shoulder onto it, she unzipped it and pulled out three flasks, one full of water, one full of her favourite warm tea, and one full of milk, almost certain that Ruby was going to bring cookies. She pulled up a chair, put up her feet, grabbed out a book, and waited.

After around five minutes, the smell of fresh cookies filled her nose. She looked up to see her three team mates walking towards her.

"Hey Blake!" said Yang happily, waving a pillow in the air and then softly tossing it to her, "Sorry we're a bit late, Somebody tried to get out of coming!" Blake smiled as she saw Yang almost dragging Weiss towards her, and then almost fell out of her chair when Ruby slammed a very large blue book down on the desk in front of her.

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed, pulling up a chair and grabbing a pillow from Yang, who had reached the two and finally released her iron grasp on Weiss' wrist, "Story time!" Blake tilted her head slightly to read the spine of the book on the desk.

"Volume 4?" she asked quizzically, "I thought we were starting from the beginning?"

"Yes," said Yang, sitting Weiss in a chair, who crossed her arms in a huff, "We're starting from when the two teams got to the school, and then we're going to read through the Teams daily activity logs."

"So glad Ozpin doesn't make us do those," said Ruby in a muffled voice, mouth already full of cookies and milk.

"Damn straight," cheered Yang, flipping through the book on the desk, stopping about a quarter of the way through, "Ah, Here we go!"

"I swear," huffed Weiss, pretending to act uninterested "Having to listen to you read this stuff is going to be as boring as all these silly video games that everyone likes."

"Well in that case," Smirked Yang, glancing at all of the girls.

"Well in what ca-" asked Weiss, being cut off by Yang yelling two words rather loudly,

"LET'S PLAY!"

"_You dumb motherfucker!_" screamed Michael, chasing someone out of the ship onto the main walkway in front of the docking bay, "_How could you forget your fucking weapon? You boarded a ship going to BEACON, and you only now realise forgot your fucking bow! God Dammit!_"

"Who the hell was that Lindsay?" asked Caiti, walking out of the ship and pointing at the two boys.

"Oh, they're both old friends of mine," chuckled Lindsay, leaning in closer to Caiti to whisper, "and to tell you the truth, I think Michael is actually pretty cute."

"Wait," asked Caiti, "Which one is Michael? The one with the big nose or the one beating the shit out of him?" Lindsay responded to her absently.

"Yeah, Michael is the one doing all the yelling, the one with the big nose is Gavin."

Behind the girls, another group of men stepped out of the ship, riotously laughing at the unnaturally high-pitched squeaks and groans Gavin was making.p

"Holy crap," said Lindsay, slightly taken aback by the group, "I didn't realise that Geoff, Jack and Ray made it to Beacon."

"Yeah," said Caiti, staring over her shoulder at them, "They wouldn't be here if I hadn't woken the idiots up. Ryan was the only one that was actually up on time this morning." Lindsay was confused.

"Ryan?"

"Oh right," smirked Caiti happily, pointing to the group of guys who were now standing around a very one-sided fight between Michael and Gavin, "He's the new guy, that one off to the left of the group with the evil eyes and evil laugh." Both girls chuckled loudly when they saw the entire group freeze at the sight of headmaster Burns walking towards them. As he reached the group, he could barely say a word before Ray yelled something about Puerto Rico and bolted, the rest following close behind. Headmaster Burns sighed, chuckled to himself, and started walking towards the girls.

"Welcome to Beacon! I'm Headmaster Burnie Burns!" he laughed, pointing in the general direction the guys ran; "do you know them?"

"Well, yeah," both girls muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with the him.

"Great!" he said, laughing breathlessly, "make sure they don't get into too much trouble!" Both girls laughed awkwardly, looking up at the headmaster and relaxing a little when they saw his polite smile.

"So how are the team names being decided this year?" asked Caiti happily, matching Headmaster Burns' exuberance, "Some kind of acronym or something?"

Caiti had no idea of the mistake she had made as she watched Burnie's face turn from enthusiastically happy to cold and angry in an instant.

"Wordplay? Great idea!" He said to himself sarcastically, turning away from the girls and walking towards the school, "What will these creative minds think of next? A gun that shoots guns? A gun gun? Amazing!"

Headmaster Burns' rambling became less understandable the further away he walked, but his hand motions painted a vivid enough picture for the girls to understand most of it.

"Well, that was a thing," laughed Lindsay awkwardly. Yang stopped reading for a second, thinking about what Lindsay had said, but brushed it off and kept reading.

"We should probably go to the hall soon," suggested Caiti, "we don't want to be late for the induction ceremony." As Lindsay nodded in agreement, Caiti pulled out a map she had picked up on the ship. "This isn't even a map of Beacon, just some stupid map Michael drew to confuse Gavin!" Sighing, Caiti scrunched up the map and threw it away.

"So how long have you known Gavin and Michael Lindsay?" asked Caiti, as they both stood at the back of the hall.

"Oh, I've known those two for absolutely ever," laughed Lindsay, rolling her eyes, "I've known them both so long I can tell how and where Michael hits Gavin, just from the noise Gavin makes."

"I don't believe you," said Caiti with a blank expression. Almost on cue, a short, high-pitched squeal came from outside the hall. "Ah yes," laughed Lindsay, "That was the ever common _left knee_ to _testicles_."

Both girls laughed and leaned back against the back wall of the hall, the smooth, cool marble relieving their backs after carrying their luggage from the ship. As they observed the bustling hall, Jack, Geoff, Michael, Ray and Ryan all entered the room, with Gavin limping close behind holding his crotch with a sour expression on his face. Jack was the first one to notice the girls' frantic waving, and signalling the rest of the guys to follow, he walked over to them.

"Aloha!" he said, with his usual happy smile, the rest of the guys giving off-handed greetings before leaning against the wall, distracted by the ceremony. Lindsay straightened up, adjusted her shirt, and wandered over to talk with Michael and Gavin, who was now almost standing straight, which left Caiti standing alone next to Jack.

"Soo, how's the beard going Jack?" asked Caiti, trying to make friendly conversation.

"Ah you know, It's definitely getting there," he replied happily, actually turning to face Caiti, "I want to grow it out a little more before I start to trim it, cause you know, bigger is better."

"Oh, nice!" said Caiti, thinking of nothing else to say as she turned bright red because of Jack's accidental innuendo. Jack watched her blush and look away, to which he smirked happily to himself and looked back towards the front of the hall, where Headmaster Burns was addressing the students .

"All of you are here because of your differing abilities and skills," he bellowed from the stage, "These traits however, will be put to the test in our team selection trial! You will all be dropped off in the forest of Forever Fall in differing locations, and the first three other classmates you find will become your team for the rest of your time here at Beacon Academy! Once your team has been completed, you must simply make it back to the school grounds alive, where I will be personally waiting to assign team leaders. As a team, you must also present me with a four letter team name, if you simply take your first initials and form an acronym, there will be consequences, so be creative!" Everyone in the hall was now chattering with friends to organise strategies to meet up in the forest. "We leave in twenty minutes people," Yelled Burnie over the chaotic noise of the students, "If you aren't on the ship in bay three, you will be left behind and dealt with accordingly. Good luck, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Guys!" yelled Gavin, sprinting across the field towards the ship waving a green metal bow and quiver in the air, "hold the damn door!" Gavin jumped and landed in the ship with a loud _Thud_, he looked up to see all of his friends staring at him with their arms crossed. "I made it!" he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood; Michael was the first to move, reaching down with an outstretched hand to help Gavin up. As he got up, Michael gave Gavin three excessively hard pats on the back, causing him to keel over and start coughing loudly. Standing back up and clearing his throat, he held his bow and quiver triumphantly above his head, "guess what I found!"

"Didn't you leave those behind Gavin?" asked a confused Geoff, looking to Ray for answers, who just shrugged and looked back at Gavin.

"You wouldn't believe it," Gavin laughed, "They were in my pillowcase."

Gavin gingerly lowered his bow and quiver to his side as all of his friends dropped to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"You fucking mong!" exclaimed Michael, "why the fuck did you put it in your pillowcase?" This made the group laugh even harder.

"You guys," whimpered Gavin, "You've got to stop being horrible."

When they had all finally all brought themselves under control, they noticed something, a hole in the floor of the ship where Gavin was standing. Looking up at each other with wide eyes, Ryan spoke.

"It's starting."

One by one, the floor opened up underneath each of the friends, dropping them into the forest. The last one to drop was Ray, whose hatch failed to open.

"I bet its cause I'm Puerto Rican," he smiled, looking down at the unopened hole. Shrugging, he backed up and started running towards Gavin's still-open hatch. Jumping and tucking up into a ball, he fell straight through the hole, as he fell, a faint sound could be heard.

"Xray awayyyyyy..."

Ray landed in a tree, bouncing quickly down through the branches until he hit the ground with a _Crash_. Standing up and picking the twigs and leaves out of his shirt, he looked up to inspect the mess of broken branches and missing greenery.

"I don't see any way how that could've gone better," he shrugged. As he walked away from the tree, he heard a branch snap somewhere behind him. Whirling around and moving into a defensive stance, he spoke, "Gavin? That better not be you! If you haven't seen me yet cover your eyes and run away!" As soon as he finished speaking, the tree he had landed in was ripped from the ground and thrown far away into the forest, revealing an Ursa standing tall behind it.

Easing up his stance, Ray stood up straight and crossed his arms as he looked the beast up and down. As the beast started moving towards him, Ray sighed and muttered two words at himself.

"Well Shit."

**Authors Note:**  
Holy Crap guys! Thank you all so much!  
I didn't expect my story to be so popular, but apparently you all loved it! All of the reviews have been read and greatly appreciated, and I will make sure to consider anything you awesome readers suggest.

Now. A couple of people have asked me about the whole 'Yang X Blake' part in the first chapter. To be honest, I wasn't intending on that going anywhere, but I wanted to throw it in there in case it comes in handy later on.  
This next chapter may take a little longer to write, as I am still figuring out each characters Semblance and Weapon combinations, but believe me, It'll be worth the wait!

Welp, I think that's everything, I hope you enjoyed this Second chapter, and I hope to see you all in the future!


	3. Chapter 3: The Teams

**Authors Note:**

The Authors Note will always be at the end from now on. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

Ray stared into the Ursa's eyes with his arms folded, thinking about what to do as it lumbered towards him. Reaching him, it stopped and leaned over Ray, staring straight down into his dark Brown eyes. Ray stared back, scratching his five o'clock shadow, pondering his own existence. The Ursa raised a massive forearm and swung at Ray. As its large clawed paw barrelled towards his face, Ray simply shrugged and unfolded his arms, and just as the Ursa's paw was about to make contact, Ray disappeared into a cloud of Rose petals.

The Ursa stared at its raised paw for a second before frantically looking around for where the strange figure had gone. Suddenly, it let out an extremely loud roar as it felt two long horizontal lines being sliced down its back. It swung around, flailing its forearms to hit whatever had sliced its back, to see Ray, just out of reach, holding two brown machetes, dripping red and having what looked like a submachine gun at the base of blade. Ray crossed his blades to form an X in front of his face, and unbeknownst to the Ursa, he smirked and muttered three words.

"Time to blaze."

At first nothing happened, but then, in a burst of light, Ray's machete's burst into flames, turning them from a chocolate-brown to a vibrant pink, and that was the last thing the Ursa saw before a flaming bullet flew into each of eyes.

Ray uncrossed his machetes and entered an offensive stance, sliding his left foot back on the dirt, and then he charged. The blinded Ursa tried to fight back, but after losing its sight, it was no match for Ray. Ray started by pouncing up the beast's chest, flipping back, and cutting the tendons in the beast's arms. The beast let out a deafening cry as Ray sprinted some distance away, before turning around to view the beast. Ray noticed something, his chest was kind of cold, he looked down and screamed before going into shock, his t-shirt, portraying a silhouette of himself holding a red rose, was torn, right across the front of his chest and through the middle of the Rose's stem. Ray looked up at the beast, which was flailing its limp arms in despair, and narrowing his eyes; he dipped his head, and went absolutely berserk. With a loud scream, his eyes  
became red and bloodshot, his hair caught alight, and his flaming machetes burned even brighter. He stared down the Ursa, breathing heavily. And chuckling to himself with a smirk on his face and a twitch in his neck, he screamed at the beast.

"Nobody, Fucks with my roses. _Nobody!_"

He charged towards the Ursa, leaving a trail of flame behind him as he raced forwards. As he neared the beast he jumped into the air, diving head first towards it, and pointing his flaming machetes above his head, he began spinning, faster and faster and faster, spiralling straight towards the Ursa's exposed chest. As he spiralled, he began to scream, and when he reached the Ursa, he spoke.

"You're about to get drilled like I drilled your mom last night. _Fuckin' Got-_"

Ray exploded through the Ursa's chest cavity, the beast exploding into a whirlwind of rose petals. He landed from his jump with an action roll a short distance from the beast's now disintegrating body, and turning to look at it, he heard its final squeal of pain, its last cry for help. Ray watched his Machetes fade back to their normal Brown colour before he shoved them in between his belt and his cargo pants on his sides.

"I learnt that when I still lived in Puerto Rico," chuckled Ray, "Our family called it _Friday_." Laughing to himself about the joke he just made, he looked around to see if anyone was within earshot. He saw nobody.

He began walking away into the forest, away from the last few fragments of Ursa that were still slowly disintegrating into rose petals, with an annoyed expression growing across his face. He checked his surroundings once more to see if anyone was nearby, and with a sigh of frustration, he began yelling and ranting to himself, throwing his hands up in the air.

"_Why am I so fucking funny when no one is fucking around? God Dammit!_"

"Lindsay?" asked Michael, staring up into a tree.

"Yeah?" replied Lindsay from a high branch, "What do you want?"

"I want you to get down so we can get back to the damn school!" He yelled.

"Well I don't see any way out of this tree, so I guess it ain't happening!" She yelled back.

"Just jump," Michael suggested, "I'll catch you."

Even though that was exactly what Lindsay wanted to do, it took her almost ten minutes to muster the courage to do so.

"Okay!" she yelled to Michael, who was leaning against the base of the tree, "I'm gonna jump! Make sure you catch me!"

Sure enough, Lindsay jumped, and sure enough, Michael caught her in his arms without even skipping a beat. Lindsay stared into Michael's eyes and Michael stared back, their eyes locked. This lock however, was swiftly broken by a high-pitched British voice behind them.

"Oop!" squeaked Gavin, "What's happening here?"

"Uhh," Michael said, looking back to Lindsay and slowly lowering the arm under her legs so she could stand up, "She, She uuh."

"I got caught in a tree when they dropped us off," interjected Lindsay, "Michael was simply helping me down."

"_Right_," Winked Gavin, tapping the side of his overly large nose, "We should probably find someone else so we can go back to Beacon."

"Oh, uhh yeah," Coughed Michael, "let's get going."

As Gavin jumped down from the short stump he was standing on, he dropped his bow and it fell right between two roots, lodging it in place. His smug smirk from finding Michael and Lindsay staring deeply into each other's eyes quickly changed to a look of anguish as he desperately tried to dislodge his bow from between the two firmly grounded roots. Michael and Lindsay exchanged a glance; both were turning slightly red, but they were quickly distracted by Gavin's loud grunting and groaning as he hopelessly yanked on his bow. Michael pulled out his own weapon, his thick, trusty, jagged-edged, deep-blue sword, and violently slammed it down on one of the thick roots, slicing it in half. Gavin yanked on his bow again and was sent tumbling backwards, contents of the quiver on his back flying everywhere.

"Thanks for that," said Gavin, scrambling around on his knees picking up all of his arrows.

"That's okay Gavin," smiled Michael, "You're my _boi!_" Michael sheathed his sword down the back of his jeans and began walking the direction he thought Beacon was. As he walked, Lindsay caught up and began walking beside him, and then she did something Michael never expected.

She held his hand.

"_Where the fuck am I?_" yelled Jack, spinning around scratching his head in confusion, "All of these trees look the same." Jack was completely lost, and since he had landed in a rather prickly bush when he was dropped off, he had spent almost an entire hour dislodging his beard from it. Jack was beginning to get irate and was angrily swinging his large, spiked, orange mace to leave marks on the tree trunks so he could see where he had been. It was a futile effort though, as almost every single tree he saw already  
had patches of Bark missing in the shape of a mace.

"You should really stop doing that," blankly smiled Caiti, "I thought it was a mob of Beowolves that did that."

"Caiti!" exclaimed Jack, "I have never been so happy to hear your Australian accent."

"Thanks," smiled Caiti, holding her hands behind her back and walking over towards Jack, who was slinging his mace over his shoulder and walking towards her.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Jack asked, looking around the woods once again.

"Nah," sighed Caiti, pointing towards a small hill in the distance, "I haven't seen anyone, but I heard some voices up that way that sounded a lot like Geoff screaming and swearing his head off. I think he was fighting a Beowolf or something. I didn't bother interrupting him, he'll be right."

"Well let's go up there anyway," said Jack, gesturing to it with his thumb, "If he needs our help, which he probably won't, we should be nearby anyway. Also we need to find two more people so we can finish the team and head back to Beacon, it's gonna start getting dark in a while." As they started walking towards the hill, they began talking to each other while they walked.

"I like your black and white glasses," smiled Jack.

"I like your Beard," complimented Caiti.

After that they walked in silence, both of them in a happy daze, smiles plastered across both of their faces.

"Holy Shit," exclaimed Ryan, looking Geoff up and down, "What the hell happened to you?"

Geoff, whose clothes were completely blood stained, ripped and punctured, just sighed. "Fuckin' Beowolves man. A whole fuckin' lotta them"

"Geoff? Ryan?" I female voice called out from behind them, "Oh my god!"

Geoff and Ryan turned around to see Jack and Caiti walking into the small clearing they were both standing in.

"Aloha!" exclaimed Jack, waving as he and Caiti reached them. "So as far as news goes, we now have a team!"

"That we do," said Ryan, looking over his shoulder uneasily then gesturing to the rest of his newly formed team, "I think Beacon was that way, let's get going before any more Grimm come and attack us."

"Any more?" laughed Geoff, "Ryan you haven't got a fucking scratch on you dude!"

"Hey!" yelled Ryan, "I had to fight an Ursa Major to get here! I could've died!"

"Oh _Bullshit!_" exclaimed Jack, "I had to fight off a Boarbatusk with my face stuck in a bush, and my pant legs got fucked up from that thing. Even Caiti had to fight off a Beowolf. Seriously look at her sleeves, oh wait, they're gone! You fought an Ursa Major and your hair isn't even out of place? Fuck off. Do you even have a weapon?"

"Can I just interject here real quick." said Geoff, leaning in between Jack and Ryan, "If were on the subject of nit-picking Ryan, I'd just like to add something. Ryan, take off the fucking crown dude. Why the _fuck _do you always wear that thing?"

It was true; Ryan always wore a gold crown, everywhere he went, and no one knew why. Even if he was wearing his usual beanie, every time someone saw him, he was wearing the crown, no matter what.

"Fine," Ryan conceded, shaking his head and raising his hands, "Take a look." Ryan reached up above his head and slowly lifted off the crown, bringing it down to shoulder level so everyone could see it. "This is why I wear my crown guys." Ryan dropped one hand from the crown, letting it hang in the other vertically, and with his thumb, he pressed on the large, elaborately cut red jewel that was pressed into a small peak on the front of the crown. When Ryan pressed it, the gem glowed for a second, and then the crown began flattening itself out, splitting itself into six identical razor-sharp rings. Ryan grabbed one and began spinning it around his pointer finger, laughing happily, "You guys get it now?" The rest of his Team mates nodded in understanding, the nod slowly changing to a nod of approval.

"The crown _is _the weapon," mused Geoff, "That's fuckin' awesome dude."

"Yeah," smiled Ryan, holding the rings together, making them re-form back into the crown, "It's a pretty nifty one."

"Those things looked sharp as _dicks_ man," exclaimed Jack, "How do you not cut yourself trying to hold or catch them?"

"Something to do with my aura I guess," Shrugged Ryan, replacing his crown swiftly and adjusting it so it sat straight on his beanie, "must make my skin tougher or something."

"Well those things look like they could easily slice through a tree trunk," pondered Caiti, gesturing to the crown, "No wonder he took down an Ursa Major without a scratch, a well-aimed throw to the neck with one of those rings could kill it easily!"

"_Nice_", grinned Jack and Geoff, staring at the crown, nodding in approval with their arms folded.

Ryan cleared his throat "Okay guys," he said; pointing off into the distance, "let's get back to Beacon already, Headmaster Burns probably thinks we're dead by now."

As the group started walking, Geoff took the lead, with Caiti and Jack walking close behind, while Ryan trailed a little further back. He looked up at his group, who were trudging through the forest, and he let out a small sigh of relief, his ploy had worked. He distracted his team mates with his crown's special ability to draw their attention away from what he was really trying to hide. His team mates were so interested in Ryan's crown that none of them noticed the two small bulges underneath his beanie.  
The two small bulges that could have Ryan expelled from Beacon, the two small bulges that could ruin everything he had, friendships and all, yet they were also the two small bulges that Ryan wasn't ashamed of. Ryan shook his head and brought himself back into reality, where he had stopped walking and was staring at the ground. He saw the rest of his team a small distance from him, so he began jogging to catch up. As he inspected his new team mates, his eyes fell on Caiti, and he began thinking about what she had said. "_A well-aimed throw to the neck could easily kill an Ursa Major," _he thought to himself.

"Ha!" Ryan scoffed loudly, "Sure! I could easily kill an Ursa Major with my crown," he reasoned with himself. It was at this point a massive evil smirk began growing across his face, "But why would I want to kill my new _best friend?"_

Ryan manically laughed to himself, stopping when he caught up to his team mates, but continuing silently to himself as they ran, evil grin never leaving his face.

Michael, Lindsay, and Gavin walked through the forest, Gavin was at the front of the group, his bow loaded with an arrow, ready to draw back and fire. They came upon a clearing, and Michael pushed back the foliage to let his team mates through. They decided to stick to the edge of the clearing, so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Things were going smoothly, until they heard something rustling slightly ahead of them. They ran to the base of a large tree trunk and hid behind it, watching to see what was making all the noise. It got louder and louder, when all of a sudden,

"_God fucking dammit!_"

Gavin, Michael and Lindsay looked at each other in shock, and then looked back to see Ray, angrily trying to yank his pant leg out of a thick, spiky bush.

"Fuck you bush," he scowled, obviously irate, "Go back to your mom's bush you fucking faggot." Ray turned around and threw his arms out to his side, "Oh great! A_nother_ _fucking clearing!_ I'm gonna have to walk all the fucking way around this one too! _Fuck_!"

"X-Ray?" called out Gavin, standing up from behind the tree and moving over towards him, Michael and Lindsay following suit.

"Vav?" Ray questioned, turning to face where the voice had come from, an angry but quizzical look on his face.

When he saw them all, he screamed.

"Vav! Michael! Lindsay!" he shouted, running over to them giving them all a big group hug, "Thank _fuck_ I found you guys! I thought I was gonna die out here!"

"No problem," smiled Gavin, his trademark high-pitched laugh bursting into the conversation.

"We have a team guys!" exclaimed Michael, turning to high-five Lindsay, who happily obliged, "This means we can get back to Beacon before Old Burnsie thinks we got ripped to shreds!"

The group cheered and began happily walking towards Beacon, which was slowly appearing on the horizon, all of them raucously conversing with each other as they went, not caring about the amount of noise they were making.

"Oh man!" smiled Gavin, jumping out slightly ahead of the group so he could walk backwards, "We need to come up with a four letter team name! What do you think Michael?"

Michael scratched his chin, trying to think of something. "I got nothing," he shrugged, "What about you Ray?"

"Blaze has five letters so no," he said flatly, "I have nothing to add to this conversation."

"What about BLUE Team!" Gavin yelled, "Gooo BLUE Team!"

"I have an idea," piped up Lindsay, "what about Team LADS?"

The group stopped, all three turning to look at her.

"What?" she asked.

"But you're not, you know, an actual Lad." Gavin muttered.

"Well, I am now!" Lindsay cheered.

"You have a penis?" asked Ray, tilting his head sideways.

"No!" laughed Lindsay, "We're officially a team now, and I think that being put on a Team with you guys is a blessing, because you three work so well together. So I think Team LADS is the perfect name. What do you think?"

Michael, Gavin and Ray silently pondered what Lindsay had said, Michael was the first to reply.

"Well I'm all for it!" he smiled.

"Sounds bloody good to me!" Gavin laughed.

They all turned to look at Ray, who was stroking his chin.

"_Well?_" they all asked.

"Go _Team LADS!_" Ray yelled, jumping in the air and fist pumping with joy.

"Great!" smiled Lindsay, ecstatic with the boys' reactions, "_Team LADS _head out!"

The newly named Team LADS were happily working their way towards Beacon, Michael and Lindsay leading the way, chatting with one another.

"Gavin," Ray said as Gavin jogged next to him, "I heard something rustling bushes behind me when I was trying to find you guys." A hopeful smile was slowly forming on his face, "Was that you? And if so, did you hear all the awesome fucking calls I made dude?" Rays face was beaming with hope, really wanting Gavin, or anyone for that matter, to have heard his jokes.

"Nope," Gavin shrugged, not noticing Ray's facial expression, "Didn't hear a peep."

Ray stopped running, his face dropping in disappointment once again. Looking up to the sky, he raised his hands high above him and screamed at the clouds.

_"God Fucking Dammit!"_

**Authors Note:**

Okay guys, That was Chapter 3! I hope you all liked it, because I had a lot of fun writing Ray's fight scene. Sorry if there wasn't enough action for your taste, the next Chapter might just suit your fancy if that's what you want, so stay tuned! I'm going to try to post at least one chapter a week, but it may take a day or two longer at times with other commitments I have. Anyway, I'm looking forward to writing more for you guys!

Really quickly, I'd like to give a quick shout out to my friend and mentor DatAHguy. He is the author of the best RWBY FanFiction I have read, and believe me, I've read a lot of FanFictions. You guys really must check out his main story if you haven't already, it's called 'Of Embers and Ashes'. DatAHguy is a great author and was a big help and inspiration for me write me own stories, so do yourself a favour and go check it out!

If anyone has any questions, queries or comments about this chapter or my story in general, make sure to leave me a review and I'll be sure to get back to you! You can give story suggestions, your opinion on the story, or just say hi!

If you like the story so far, make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter!

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, and I hope to see you all soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Mogar

"Well this is just fucked!" Yelled Michael angrily, looking around the Forest of Forever Fall, hopelessly lost. "Where the _fuck _are we?" The rest of Michael's team were all sitting down on various large rocks and stumps nearby, watching him closely while giggling to each other. Michael turned around and glared at them all, "Do any of _you_ guys know where we are?" He asked sarcastically in retaliation.

Most of his team quickly stopped giggling and began looking at the forest around them, trying to avoid Michael's glowing eyes. Gavin however, feeling foolishly brave, snorted and spoke.

"Have you tried climbing a tree Michael?" he asked, grinning stupidly to the rest of the team and chuckling at his joke. Michael shot Gavin a look of disgust, as if he were trying to burn Gavin's eyes out.

"No shit Gavin!" he roared, his eyes now blazing red, "Now if you don't shut the _fuck_ up I'm gonna shove a tree up your fucking…" Michael trailed off and started to stutter. "You- your, _fuck_…" he blurted out before hunching over into a ball, clutching his stomach. Gavin, Lindsay and Ray sat frozen, shocked and confused about what was happening.

Michael slowly clambered to his feet, still clutching his stomach, he looked up at his friends, his face as white as snow, looking more scared than any of them had ever seen him. "_No_," he yelled breathlessly at himself, shaking his head.

"_No, no, no, no_…" he repeated over and over, "_Not now, please!"_

He turned away from his team and quickly staggered off into the forest, repeating himself over and over, getting louder and louder as he ran away

Lindsay jumped up from her stump and began running in the direction Michael had gone, she turned back to Gavin and Ray, who were still frozen.

"_Go!_" She screamed, pointing behind them, reaching the edge of the small clearing they were in, "Go find help! Quick!"

The guys jumped up from their seats and sprinted away into the forest, screaming "_Help!_" at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Lindsay ran, hard and fast, desperately trying to find Michael. She stopped at the edge of another clearing and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. But then she heard something else, heavy breathing, but not her own. She peered around the trunk of the tree she was leaning against, and when she saw the source of the breathing, her eyes almost popped out of her head. There, in the middle of the clearing, was Michael, standing straight, with his arms out to his sides, staring down at the ground, breathing in and out unnaturally heavily.

All of a sudden, in a burst of blinding light, Michael exploded into a deafening yell. Lindsay ducked for cover behind the tree she was next to, only just avoiding the immense burst of heat from the explosion. The loud rustling of the trees being violently shaken was quickly drowned out by Michael's seemingly inhuman roar. Lindsay screamed at the top of her lungs, inaudible to even herself as she grabbed at her ears, trying to silence the sound. Her hands provided little protection from the thunderous growl the scream was slowly turning in to.

Eventually, the rumbling growl faded, reverting back into a rhythmic, heavy breathing. Lindsay was unable to hear it. She was in a daze after being temporarily rendered blind by the sound and deaf by the scream. She stood up, and slowly, she felt her way around the trunk of the tree, vision beginning to clear. As the high-pitched ringing in her ears faded, she finally heard the heavy breathing, but it sounded different to what she remembered before the explosion. It seemed deeper than before.

Lindsay's vision slowly cleared, and when she saw what was before her, she almost screamed in shock.

In front of her, kneeling on the ground, was a beast, a great, brown, furry beast.

"Is- Is that, _Michael_?" Lindsay thought, shocked. Suddenly, the beast moved, it began to stand up. It clambered to its feet, where she could truly admire the beast's size. Standing nearly eight feet tall, it was almost level with some of the trees. Its broad shoulders rolled back, as if it was stretching its muscles. And making a noise that sounded like an angered sigh, the beast spoke.

_"God, fucking, dammit."_

* * *

"M- Michael?" Lindsay stuttered, trying to get the beast's attention. It quickly swung around to face Lindsay, and making eye contact, Lindsay finally understood what had happened. She stared up into Michael's rage-red eyes, which quickly faded into a deep, sorrowful blue.

"_Lindsay_!" Michael jumped, shocked to see her, his furry face quickly changing from a look of anger fuelled frustration to embarrassment and shock. "No. _No!_" he yelled, voice remaining freakishly normal considering the drastic body changes that had occurred.

"_You weren't supposed to see that! Go! Go away! Please!_" he pleaded, "_Leave me alone!"_

Lindsay wasn't listening, she simply stood still, looking Michael up and down with her head tilted, becoming more curious than scared. Michael sighed, looking away from Lindsay, unable to make eye contact with her. He trudged, surprisingly quietly, towards a large tree, and flopped down against it, holding his now bear-shaped head in his large-clawed paws. Lindsay began walking closer, slowly but steadily, no longer afraid of her childhood friend.

"Why, didn't you tell me?" Lindsay asked Michael, concerned yet sympathetic look on her face.

"I never told anyone," Michael sighed, dropping his paws from his face, "Everyone would think I'm a freak."

They were both silent, the atmosphere around them felt sickeningly thick.

"I don't think you're a freak," Lindsay muttered, hands behind her back, playing with the dirt on the ground with her foot, a small, hopeful smile on her face.

"You- You mean it?" Michael stuttered, mustering the courage to look Lindsay in the eyes.

"Yes!" Lindsay smiled, looking up at him, straight into his large eyes, trying her best to comfort him, "So tell me about what just happened, is it your semblance or something?"

Michael bowed his head and shuffled over, Giving Lindsay room to sit against the tree. Lindsay took no notice of this move and sat against Michael, feeling the thick, bristly fur covering his arms. Michael didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly enjoying the feeling.

"Yeah," He sighed, sounding a little embarrassed, "This, this is _my_ semblance. Every time I get angry, I transform into this, a bear-slash-human, well, _thing._ According to my grandfather, my bloodline is the only in the entire of Remnant who has_ Mogar_, so I'm not supposed to tell anyone, 'cause you know what the leaders do to people with, _'special'_ semblances."

"What's _Mogar_?" Lindsay interrupted, staring up at Michael, feeling more and more comfortable by the second.

"It stands for something, I think," he replied uneasily, "It was _Malicious Overpowering Genetic _something-or-other I'm pretty sure."

"Hmm, Mogar, _Mogaar_," Lindsay chuckled to herself, thinking about the name, "M-oo-g-aa-r. I like it!"

"You do?" asked Michael, slightly surprised, "Ok then. Anyway, I usually 'change' when I get like, super angry, but I've managed to learn how to control it, to stop it from happening. Well, mostly stop it. If it ever does happen accidentally, I need a shock to get myself out of it. If I trigger it myself, I can usually work myself out of it, but between you and me, either way it happens, it really hurts to get out."

* * *

"Soo," Lindsay tried to clarify, "Does that mean that you're stuck like this?"

Michael sighed, "For the time being. Yes. Unless you can to do something that can shock me physically, mentally or emotionally, I don't think you can help-"

Lindsay stopped listening as the world began to slow around her. Two words ran through her head, "_Emotional Shock._"

"This is it," Lindsay thought to herself, staring up into Michael's eyes once again, her mind beginning to race, "If I tell Michael I love him, he might be shocked enough to change back, this is beyond perfect!"

"_I love you Michael!"_ she yelled, interrupting him mid-sentence.

Lindsay sat up and looked hopefully into Michael's eyes, only to be met with a blank expression.

"Oh no!" she screamed in her head, beginning to panic, "What if he thinks I'm joking? What, what if he doesn't like me back?" She searched his eyes, looking for an answer, when without warning, they rolled back in his head and he started convulsing.

"Michael?" Lindsay said, shocked, trying to figure out what was happening.

"_Michael!_" she screamed, frantically trying to stop him shaking. He was convulsing violently, when all of a sudden, he stopped moving. "Michael?" she asked softly, tears forming in her eyes, "Michael?" She slapped his face, "Michael, come back!" She rested her head on Michael's furry chest, trying to listen for a heartbeat, she heard nothing.

* * *

All of a sudden, the hair covering his body began receding, and he began to shrink back to his normal size, clothes miraculously still intact. His heart began to beat, and slowly, Michael drifted back to life, faintly able hear a female voice calling his name, lulling him back into being, and almost as if his head had been pulled up from underwater, he snapped back into reality.

Lindsay was shaking Michael by his shoulders, tears in her eyes, screaming his name, when his eyes flew open and he immediately launched into a coughing fit. When he was finally finished, he fell back to lie on his back, out of breath and breathing heavily. He dropped his head to his right, to look at Lindsay, who was leaning against a tree in an almost foetal position, completely in shock about what had just happened to Michael.

"Lindsay?" Michael said in raspy voice, struggling to speak.

"Yeah?" she stuttered, drying her face on her sleeves, slowly turning her body to face Michael.

"I-" he coughed, "I love you too."

Lindsay's eyes widened as Michael said those four words; she looked him dead in the eyes, in a different kind of shock than she was before. Slowly, Michael reached up above his head, towards her, and did something she didn't believe.

He held her hand.

* * *

Geoff, Jack, Caiti and Ryan were trekking through the forest, Jack and Caiti were getting to know each other, Geoff was up front, trying to look like he knew where he was going, weapon at the ready, and Ryan was bringing up the rear, admiring the forest of Forever Fall.

"So you know about my mace and semblance and stuff," Jack smiled, "What about you? What kind of weapon do you have?"

"Well," Caiti replied, unslinging her weapon from her back "I have a spear, but if I press this button on the handle, it turns into this, super sharp boomerang."

Jack stared at Caiti, chuckling loudly.

"Yeah, yeah," chortled Caiti, rolling her eyes, "I know it's cheesy 'cause I'm Australian and all that, but it's actually really good, so don't make fun of it!"

Geoff stopped at the front of the group and raised his left arm, signalling them to stop moving and stay quiet.

"What's the hold up?" Ryan asked from the back of the group.

"I can hear something," Geoff said quietly, unmoving.

They began to hear noises from the forest to the side of the path they were walking along. They all stood, weapons readied, for whatever came.

They all lowered their weapons and breathed a sigh of relief when Ray and Gavin came tumbling out of the bushes.

"Ray? Gavin?" Jack asked, lowering his mace, "what the hell are you two doing?"

The two lads clambered to their feet before they told Team Gents what was going on.

"_Something happened to Michael!_" yelled Gavin, slightly out of breath, pointing into the forest behind him.

"Yeah!" Ray shouted, an unusual sense of urgency in his tone, "You've gotta come help us!"

The members of Team Gents stared at Gavin and Ray, the look of urgency on their face legitimizing what they were saying.

_"Quick,"_ Gavin and Ray yelled, "_Follow us!"_

The two lads took off into the forest, Team Gents trailing close behind.

* * *

Michael was slowly trying to stand up, using the tree he had leaned on for leverage. Lindsay was up and about, checking the surroundings. She had recovered from her shocked state rather quickly after Michael had grabbed her hand and reciprocated her love. Michael let out a small moan of pain as he removed his hands from the tree to place all of his weight on his feet. Standing up straight, he put his hands on his back and leaned back over them, stretching and cracking his back to loosen himself up. Rolling his shoulders and taking a few shaky steps, he exhaled heavily and made his way over towards Lindsay.

"How are you feeling?" Lindsay asked, staring out into the forest.

Michael stood next to her, holding one hand on his stomach, looking like he was trying to hold back a burp, which he promptly failed to do.

"_Ugh,_" Michael said, contorting his face, "Don't breathe this."

Lindsay laughed and shook her head, turning to look at him, "Oh Michael, that was a bad one. But I have to ask, _will it blend?_"

They both chortled heartily at Lindsay's joke, until they heard voices coming from the forest in front of them. They instantly stopped laughing and readied their weapons, Michael holding his Blue Sword with both hands, and Lindsay with her Brass Knuckles.

Lindsay had always preferred mêlée combat to any other kind, so when it came to weapons, brass knuckles were her absolute favourite. Her pair were blood-red; and being the weapon fanatic she was, she fitted them with sharp spikes that electrified when she used her semblance. There was also one other modification she commissioned, she had her uncle custom make detachable armour plates that covered her arms up to her elbows, which she beautifully painted red flames onto, in surprisingly high detail.

Michael and Lindsay listened hard for what was making the noise, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, but to no avail. The sound was confusing them; it was like it was coming from all around them, getting louder as it got closer. They looked at each other, worried look on their faces, it almost sounded as if it was someone calling their names. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and an almighty roar came from nearby, not nearly as loud as Michael had been, but still immensely loud. Silence followed, and Michael and Lindsay stood back to back, eyes darting around the forest surrounding them, the silence terrifying them.

* * *

"_Michael! Lindsay!"_ an Australian voice yelled from the bushes, making the pair jump. "Guys! I found them!"

Caiti stepped out of the bushes, followed closely by the rest of her team and Ray, Gavin somehow managing to fall flat on his face as he followed behind.

Michael and Lindsay stepped out of their defensive stances, loudly breathing sighs of relief.

"I fuckin' hate you guy," Michael puffed, holding his chest, "You scared the _fuck_ out of me!"

Everyone laughed, Including Gavin, who was rubbing his nose, trying to straighten its now small left crook.

"So how did you guys find us so fast?" Lindsay asked, fiddling with her brass knuckles.

"Well there was this really bright explosion," Ray answered, "and I thought you were super blazin' without us."

Michael and Lindsay exchanged a look while everyone laughed at Ray's joke.

"By the way," Lindsay cut in, interrupting their laughter, "who roared really loudly before?"

Team Gents, Ray, and Gavin froze. Silence filling the air.

"What?" Michael asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Gavin faced Michael, and with a white face, he spoke.

"We thought that was one of you."

The loud _Crash_ of multiple trees all falling at once drew everyone from their trance. As they all turned, they were faced with a terrifying sight.

Four Ursa Majors stood on their hind legs, staring them all down, examining the eight humans.

* * *

"Welp!" Exclaimed Yang, smirking, "We've been here for about two hours, I think it's time we all went to bed!"

"_What!_" her three team mates exclaimed.

"You can't just stop it there!" yelled Ruby, jumping out of her seat and stomping her foot, "I hate cliff hangers!"

"Yeah!" Weiss shouted, accidentally showing her deep interest in the stories, "I- I mean, Yeah! Let's all go to bed!" Not her best recovery.

Ruby and Yang glared at Weiss as she turned red and let out an awkward giggle, Slumping back in her chair.

"I don't feel the slightest bit tired," Blake admitted, sipping her tea, "I'd love for you to continue reading Yang."

"_Pleaseeeee!_" Ruby begged, "_Please Yang?_" Yang sighed and chuckled to herself, expecting that exact reaction.

"Okay," she sighed, feigning defeat, "maybe just a bit more."

"_Yaay!_" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her hands and cookie crumbs up in the air, "_More Story!_"

Yang looked back down at the book; they were almost three-quarters of their way through the first Volume. Sliding her finger down the page to find where she left off, she looked up at her friends and smiled.

"Here we go."

**Authors Note:**

Welp, that was a chapter.

First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. The sheer number of views I have received in the last few days alone has been astonishing, and I am so grateful to all of you lovely people out there.

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who contributed weapon ideas for me, (you know who you are). And speaking of weapons; only one left, Geoff's! For the die-hard Rooster Teeth fans out there, I think you're going to like it, and to prove it, I'm going to give you a one-word hint about it.

Puma.

I had a lot of people mention that the POV switches last chapter were confusing, and I am deeply sorry for that. I want my story to be of the highest quality and for me, fan disappointment is unacceptable. Hopefully the issue is rectified in this chapter.

Also, I know that in the last Authors Note, I hinted about a large fight in this chapter, but as you can tell, I had to push it back a chapter, as I felt I needed more space to flesh out all of the characters before something big like that happens.

Now it's _Your Turn _to contribute! I need names for each characters weapons, and I would love if you guys and girls suggested them! Obviously I won't be able to use all of your suggestions, but I would still love to hear your suggestions nonetheless. I'd also like to give a quick shout out to all of my Australian readers. _Aussie Aussie Aussie!_

Sorry about that.

So yeah, next chapter, oh boy, that is going to be fun. As you can tell, there's gonna be something pretty big happening, so at the risk of spoiling it, I'll leave it there.

I think that's pretty much everything, so I'll finish off with a Thanks for reading!

And if you haven't already, go check out 'Of Embers and Ashes' by DatAHguy. It is by far one of the best RWBY FanFictions I have ever read.

Signing off.  
See you soon!  
Make sure that you all stay tuned!  
(Hooray for Barbara.)


	5. Chapter 5: Go Team GENTS!

Team Lads and Gents stood frozen in a loose pack, their eyes never leaving the four Ursa Majors on the other side of the clearing; no one wanted to or tried to move, because no one wanted to provoke the Ursi. The Ursi were examining them, assessing the weak humans, and then they all slowly began lowering themselves down onto all four legs.

"They're getting ready to charge," Ryan told the group, only glancing around at them for a second before reaching up towards is crown and focusing on the Ursi, "We need to split up so we don't get overwhelmed."

"Ryan, being the fuckin' strategy guy." Michael said, surprised, making Geoff and Ray chuckle.

"Okay," yelled Geoff, "Let's get this shit over with."

Team Lads and Team Gents split up and moved to opposite sides of the clearing, provoking the pack of Ursi enough for them to start their forward assault, slowly lumbering towards them while gradually picking up speed.

"Alright Guys," Michael yelled, reaching the edge of the clearing and turning to face his team, "We gotta do this right, so were gonna split up into pairs, okay?"

His team nodded, readying their weapons.

"Good. Now Gavin, you are my _boi,_ but you should go with Ray and try to get one over to the far left so you can deal with it." He turned to look at Lindsay with surprisingly calm eyes, "I'm gonna partner up with Lindsay and take on another Ursa to you guys' right, 'kay?"

Gavin raised his hand to ask a question, but before he could ask Michael interrupted him.

"No questions? Good, let's do this guys!" He shouted encouragingly, drawing his sword. His team split up into pairs and made their way to their respective positions.

Ray and Gavin stayed close to the edge of the clearing, leaving themselves enough space for a large fight. Ray stopped and quickly drew his machetes, putting his left foot forward and crossing the blades in front of his face, trying to charge his semblance again.

"Gavin," he shouted back, "Get your bow out and get ready to fire, use your semblance or something, quick dude!" Gavin stood back, bow in hand, but not drawn, he was looking at the ground, embarrassed. Gavin had no idea what his semblance was, nor did he know how to activate it, but he always told everyone it was easy. He never expected this to happen, but he breathed in heavily and drew his British Racing Green bow, aiming straight for the eyes of one of the Ursa Majors which had split off from the pack to start slowly charging towards them.

Michael and Lindsay stood in the large gap between Ray and Gavin and the middle of the clearing, sword and brass knuckles at the ready. Michael held his sword with both hands, ready to quickly strike. Lindsay stood next to him, stepping into an offensive stance and holding her brass knuckled fists at the ready. Her left arm was raised slightly in front of her face, using it as defence, and her right arm was drawn back, almost completely past her shoulder, ready for a quick, hard punch. She glanced to her right to look at Michael. As she did, she watched Michael blink his dark brown eyes, only for them to suddenly turn blue when he opened them. Blinking slowly again, Michael's facial expression changed to a look of determination, and he opened his now bright red eyes to stare down one of the Ursi. He looked over his shoulder into Lindsay's eyes and smiled at her, making Lindsay blush slightly. They both turned back to face the Ursa approaching them, and readying their stances to attack, they waited for them lumbering beast to get close.

* * *

Team Gents made their way to the right hand side of the clearing, everyone grabbing out their weapons as they ran.

"Okay!" Geoff shouted, organising the plan of attack in his head, "Jack! You and Caiti head over to near the centre of the clearing, but keep your distance from Michael and Lindsay; we don't want to fuck this up by running into each other do we?" Jack and Caiti nodded and took off to their position, Geoff turned to address Ryan, who was rubbing his bristly chin and looking over his shoulder into the forest behind everyone.

"Hey! Ryan?" Geoff yelled, waving his arms in the air to get his attention. Ryan shook his head and quickly turned to face Geoff, staring with inquisitive yet suspicious eyes.

"What?" he asked.

Geoff sighed and shook his head, "Just follow me Ryan, were gonna stay to the right so we have some space to fuck these things off." Ryan nodded in agreement and followed Geoff down the clearing boundary.

* * *

Caiti made it into position a little before Jack did, so when he caught up, she had already readied her spear and was aiming for their Ursa's right eye, finger hovering over the button on the shaft, waiting and wanting to press it eagerly. Jack stood behind her, holding his mace at the base and near the top of the shaft, he closed his eyes and focussed on channelling his semblance. The head of his mace began to glow a vibrant orange, almost perfectly matching his beard, which too was giving off a light glow. He moved into a charging stance, ready to lunge towards the beast when Caiti threw her spear.

* * *

Geoff looked to his left to see all of his friends in pairs, spread out evenly across the field; he raised his weapon up in front of him, adjusting one of its blades slightly before he aimed it at the beast. Geoff cherished weapon, a jet black, high-powered, bolt-action rifle with dual bayonets attached to the end of the barrel. Everyone always called it _The Warthog_, because the bayonets looked like tusks, but Geoff insisted that the long, matte black barrel and sleek, deadly design of his weapon made it look like a Puma. So that's what he named it, _The Puma_. He always said he didn't have an extensive knowledge of animals.

Ryan stood slightly back, holding his left hand near his crown, but still wearing it on his head. He seemed a lot more relaxed than everyone else, a pleased smirk on his face. He decided to tease Geoff a little before the fight began.

"Is _Warthog_ locked and loaded Geoff?" he asked, chuckling.

"Fuck off," Geoff retorted, still staring down the Ursa Major coming towards him, "You know it's called _Puma_, and that's a damned sight better than fuckin' _The Hole_. Why do you call your crown that anyway dude?" Ryan felt insulted, but thought of an answer anyway.

"Because it has a big hole in it?" he said uneasily, not sure if Geoff would believe him.

Geoff simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The Ursi all began to pick up speed, making their way towards the four pairs faster and faster. Everyone except Ryan entered an attacking stance, Ryan simply folding his arms and rocked back onto his heels and forward onto his toes repeatedly, smirk still on his face. The Ursi were coming very close, but everyone held their position, waiting for the attack signal. Geoff narrowed his eyes, the four beasts now about fifty metres away, and picking up speed.

"Okay!" he yelled, making sure everyone could hear him clearly, waiting for the exact moment to strike. The Ursa Majors were now thirty metres away, now twenty, _ten..._

And then Geoff screamed the signal.

"_Let's do this bitch!_"

* * *

Everyone pounced, except Ryan, who strangely bolted off into the forest as soon as the fight began. Geoff, who was too caught up in the commotion didn't even notice Ryan's disappearance; he was focussing on the task at hand. The Ursa heading for him was now barrelling towards him, like a bus the size of a house. Geoff jumped to his left, dodging the Ursa's charge, causing it to try to quickly stop itself before it ran into the thick tree line, but to no avail. The Ursa ran head first into the trunk of a large tree, sending it into a daze. It blindly began to swipe around, hoping to hit something, preferably Geoff, just so it could find its bearings. Geoff was having a hard time getting away from the Ursa as it stumbled around, its wild flails nearly impossible to dodge. All of a sudden, while ducking under the Ursa's swinging left paw, he was struck in the arm, leaving a large gash. Geoff rolled back quickly, just out of the Ursa's reach, and examined the wound, trying not to scream in pain. It wasn't extremely bad, but was still almost an inch deep, and the blood was starting to trickle out, turning into a slow gush. Thinking quickly, Geoff ripped off his shirt, it was a black shirt, portraying something about bears, toilets, and strangely poop, and ripped it down one side, turning it into a large makeshift bandage, his time in the war of Vale finally paying off. Taking a few more steps back as the beast moved a little closer, he took the ripped shirt and wrapping it around the gash; he noticed something that he hadn't before, something that made him gasp. He almost screamed in shock when he noticed that the gash on his arm went straight through his tattoos.

Now he was mad.

* * *

Finishing wrapping his wound in his shirt and tying it off tightly, he put his arm on his hip and rested the barrel of _Puma _on his shoulder, holding it by the stock in his other hand. He looked down and sighed, talking to the Ursa that was slowly regaining its vision. Looking up into its eyes, Geoff chuckled, shook his head, and spoke.

"You just made a _big_ mistake motherfucker…"

The air around Geoff began to darken, like tiny black tentacles were enveloping the space around him. Geoff became surrounded in a thick, black smoke-like substance, almost as if a thunderstorm was brewing around him. He was activating his semblance, which greatly increased his speed, making him almost unstoppable. And then out of the black smoke, he lunged forward. He sprinted towards the beast, which could now see him easily, holding _Puma_ out in front of him as he ran. The thick smoke had changed _Puma_, instead of its usual Matte black, it was a deep metallic black, and seemingly glowing an orangey gold; the dual bayonets looked to be sparking; a voltage arcing between them like an extremely deadly Taser. Geoff sprinted impossibly fast towards the Ursa, screaming louder and louder as he grew closer, dodging all of its feeble attacks with ease as it reared and swiped at him. Geoff sprinted up to the beast's underbelly and quickly stabbed his dual bayonets into its stomach with a swift upward motion, making the Ursa Major roar in pain. Before it tried to swipe him away, it began to shake, the shock from the bayonets running through its body. Geoff tried to aim his weapon towards the Ursa's head, and with the bayonets still deep in the beast's stomach, he fired four shots in quick succession, up through the inside of beast and into his head, causing it to explode like a cannon full of rose petals. Geoff stood still, his scream slowly fading as his weapon returned to its normal matte black. He was breathing heavily, moving as such speed hadn't done wonders for his arm, and it was beginning to hurt rather badly. Groaning as he began to move away from the disintegrating body of the Ursa, he knew he was out of action, for who knew how long. He took a seat against a tree on the edge of the clearing and began watching all of his friends fighting their Ursa's, completely forgetting about Ryan.

"_Fuck."_ Geoff muttered in his head, looking over at the almost completely fragmented Ursa body, "I finished that fucker off quickly didn't I?"

Geoff coughed, causing his arm to throb, making him yelp and clutch it in pain.

"I'll have to wait this out," He said to himself, watching Jack and Caiti make short work of their beast, _"Take it away Jack."_

* * *

Jack and Caiti waited for the beast, waiting for it to get close. Jack's mace was glowing bright, his semblance not yet fully activated, but still working strong. Caiti was holding her spear, poised and ready to throw, aimed straight at the eyes of the beast. Her finger was holding down the button on the shaft, making the spear tip glow. She knew that with enough force, she could throw straight though the Ursa's eyes, into its brain. She looked into its eyes; they were glistening with rage, wanting to destroy the offending humans.

"Jack!" Caiti yelled, "I'm going to try to blind it. My _Aussie Pride_ is gonna be stuck in its eyes, if you can finish it off, that'd be great."

Jack simply smiled back, nodding in approval, before sliding his right foot back, closing his eyes to channel his semblance, and readying his mace, causing it to burst into flames. Caiti smirked; she always loved when that happened.

She turned back to face the Ursa Major, which was now looming down on them, coming closer and closer at an alarming pace. She held her breath, trying to steady her aim, and then, with the beast almost within striking distance, she threw, straight into its eyes.

The beast screeched in pain, quickly stopping itself and clutching at its face with its large paws. The timer on the spear ticked down, and it began transforming into a boomerang, still lodged in the beast's eye. The sounds of bones snapping broken were heard over the screaming Ursa, it's loud bellow turning into a muffled gargle as the boomerang expanded in its eye socket, causing its skull to fracture and pushing its jaw out of place, blocking the windpipe. The Ursa began clutching at its neck, scratching down its neck, desperately trying to breathe, or make any noise at all. It turned on Jack, its eyes glowing with rage, and then it jumped towards him.

Jack wasn't ready for the attack, he was just standing there, watching the gruesome mayhem caused by Caiti's _Aussie Pride_ unfold. He rolled to the left, the Ursa's claws just scratching his arm as it landed where he had been. Jack sprang to his feet, mace still ablaze, and ran behind the Ursa, dodging its attempt to swipe at him. Jack swung his mace into the back of the Ursa Major's knees, knocking it forward, landing on its stomach. The beast tried to yelp in pain, as it landed hard on it broken jaw, but to no avail, just another muffled gurgle and a small trickle of blood dripping from the left of its mouth. It scrambled on the ground, trying to stand up as quickly as it could, swiping at Caiti in the process, who was standing very close-by.

Jack looked at the back of the Ursa's legs, they were burnt and bloodied; at least when Jacks weapon left a wound it would partly heal it at the same time. Jack leapt up onto the beast's back, examining it before he made a move. Then he saw something that gave him an amazing idea, he noticed a rather large, long, white spike on the Ursa's back, almost perfectly aligned with it neck, then he heard a scream. The beast had tripped Caiti and it was trying with all of its might to reach her, grabbing and scratching at her legs. Jack saw the look of fear in Caiti's eyes, she had never been in a situation like this before, and the fact that she was unarmed was making it all the worse. So, focussing his mind, Jack took a step back, almost completely off the beast, and channelling every last bit of his semblance, he jumped; high into the air, as if he were propelled upwards by an inhuman force. Narrowing his eyes and staring down at the Beast's back as he reached the peak of his jump, he screamed two words.

_"Surprise Motherfucker!"_

* * *

Jack held his mace above his head, burning brighter than it ever had before; and as he started falling back towards the ground, he swung it straight down on the spike on the beasts back, sending the spike swiftly and violently through the Ursa Major's neck, completely severing the head from the body with a loud _squelch_.

Jack stayed perfectly still, completely out of breath, hands still in a white-knuckle grip on the mace, letting the body disintegrate around him. Caiti sat on the ground, frozen, still petrified from the Ursa's attack. She snapped back to life when a loud, metallic _clink_ came from rather close by. The head of the Ursa had crumbled into rose petals before the rest of the body, leaving nothing but Caiti's boomerang, sitting on the ground in a pile of roses. She slid herself over to it and picked it up, examining it closely, surprisingly, it had suffered minimal damage. Smiling to herself and nodding in approval, she flicked the boomerang down, but not letting it go, making it change back into its original spear. She wandered over to Jack, who was inspecting his mace, making sure it was safe to touch.

"Don't think we learnt that at Vale," Caiti chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Jack smirked and shook his head, exhaling a small laugh.

"Most certainly not," he agreed, looking at the few remaining pieces of Ursa Major surrounding them, "I don't think that could've worked out any better."

Jack looked over his shoulder when he heard a commotion, remembering that his friends still had their own beasts to battle. He turned back to see how Geoff and Ryan were fairing to see an empty space.

"Wait," Jack questioned, "where's Geoff and Ryan?"

His question was swiftly answered by the sound of loud, distant, slow claps. Caiti moved to stand next to Jack, and there, sitting against the trunk of the single tree her head had obstructed, was Geoff, arms stretched out in front of him, applauding their 'effort'.

* * *

"Great work guys," Geoff said, still slowly applauding Jack and Caiti as they neared him, "BY the way, have either of you seen Ryan? I didn't even realise that he'd fucked off until after the fight."

Jack and Caiti just shrugged, taking a seat against the tree Geoff was leaning on.

"Oh shit!" Jack exclaimed, "What happened to your arm Geoff?"

Geoff shrugged, immediately realising he shouldn't have as a torrent of pain flew through his arm.

"Tis' but a flesh wound," he replied, coughing, "but seriously, I'll be fine, it ain't that bad."

The three friends sat in almost perfect silence, the sounds of a battle in the clearing in front of them filling the empty air.

"At least now we get to watch some _Team LADS Action!_" Caiti laughed, turning to look at Geoff and Jack.

"Well that's _News._" Geoff responded flatly.

"_Team LADS Action News!_" Jack yelled cheerfully, laughing at his own joke.

"Jack?" Geoff sighed, staring dead ahead, watching the fight. Jack turned and looked at him, tilting his head.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

**Authors Note:**

Oh boy, that was a 'fun' one, and 'fun' means many different things at the moment, so don't ask.

Firstly, I have recently started back at school for the year, and I fear that my upload schedule will be affected. Oh heck, it DEFINITELY will be affected, but being loyal to my readers and my imagination, I still want to keep writing. So I know is recently stated that I would try to upload once a week, but, I am deeply sorry to say, will have to extend that to every 8 – 10 days, or whenever its actually done, most likely. I will try to keep up my weekly Friday upload, but if there isn't one there, don't fret, it's just not done.

I want to keep my writing standard to the highest quality, so I would prefer to sacrifice my own deadline, rather than give you great people an unfinished product.

So just remember that my upload schedule will be affected by school and the like, which I am deeply sorry for, but I will try to satisfy all you guys and girls like I always try to do.

A quick note about the story, this fight scene is only half over, so don't worry, It's Team LADS' turn next week! So make sure you stay tuned!

That's about it, that you so much for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this story, It is all very greatly appreciated.

Hope to see you all next week! (Hope ;P)

Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6: Go Team LADS!

Michael and Lindsay stood next to each other, both poised and ready to strike the approaching Ursa Major, when a bright flash of light came from Lindsay's left. Distracted; she looked over her shoulder to see where it had come from. She saw Ray, Machetes crossed and ablaze, and standing a little behind him was Gavin, who seemed to be struggling with his bow. Lindsay watched as Gavin loaded arrow after arrow, dropping them one after another as he tried to pull back his bow, his face becoming more and more distressed with every mistake he made.

"Are you sure Gavin is gonna be alright without you Michael?"' Lindsay asked as she turned back to the Ursa, biting her lip worriedly.

"Nope," Michael replied absently, focussing on the Ursa to fuel his anger, "But they had to team up a few times before at Signal, so it'll be fine. They have, like, some weird superhero names for each other so they're fuckin' fine." Lindsay was a little unsure, but she still trusted Michael's decision, as they were usually for the best. Her attention was quickly drawn back to Ursa when Michael let out a loud roar, his semblance almost completely taking over, Eyes turning vibrant red, Serrated Blue sword glowing and swirling with a light purple pattern covering it entirely, everything about Michael had changed, except for the distinct lack of fur.

Lindsay smirked, "at least he's in control of _some _of his semblance," she thought to herself, then turning her head slightly to ask him a question. "What battle plan are we using? Was it number _three_ or number _six?_" Michael responded with a confused tone.

"I thought we were going with _thirty-six?_" he asked, trying not to break eye contact with the Ursa Major.

"Oh," Lindsay pondered, "well in that case why don't we go with number _forty-two?_"

"Nah," Michael said dismissively, "_The Munkinator_ is a '_hard'_ move to '_pull off'_, so that wouldn't work out very well. What about number _sixty-four?_"

"But Michael," Lindsay replied, "_The Konami_ is stupid. There's a lot of jumping and ducking and moving from left to right, it's too complicated. What about number _sixty-nine?_" Michael began to snicker as soon as Lindsay had said the number, so she just rolled her eyes and adjusted her stance slightly. The Ursa Major was barrelling towards them, its pace faster than any of the other Ursi, and then, in a moment of pure clarity, Michael and Lindsay turned to each other, eyes wide.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Number _Nine thousand and one_?" Lindsay asked back, feeling as if she had to elaborate, "You know? The _Double shocker planet rocker?_"

Michael replied simply with "Yup," before letting out another loud scream and charging towards the beast, equalling its pace. His sword was pulsing purple; he held it to his side, holding it with both hands as he ran. The Ursa jumped into the air, swiping down at Michael as he rolled underneath it. Michael jumped up from his roll and swung at the back of the beast; catching the area around its stumpy tail and slicing it clean off. The Ursa shrieked, blood-red petals flowing from its large tail wound, alerting Lindsay that it was her time to strike. She began racing towards the Ursa Major, which was still angrily swiping at Michael, facing away from her. She pumped her arms, running as fast as she could while still channelling her semblance, trying to reach the Ursa's back before it noticed her. She could feel her brass knuckles warming; she could see bright sparks rapidly arcing between the sharp metal spikes as she ran, catching a glimpse of the light show with every pump of her arms. She loved the heavenly white arcs of the high voltage current pulsating through her brass knuckles, so much so that she named them after the effect.

Lindsay reached the Ursa's large gash and slammed her _Crescent Celica's_ into its exposed flesh, turning them both outwards like keys in a lock.

* * *

Yang looked up at Ruby, her eyes wide. Ruby simply stared back, the cookie half-lodged in her wide open mouth falling out into her lap.

"I thought you said you'd read these Yang?" Ruby whispered, breaking their awkward and confused silent stare.

"Oh, umm…" Yang said guiltily, shaking her head, and staring down at the ground sheepishly, "I may have, uhh, just _skimmed_ them." She let out a small, embarrassed laugh.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked. Somehow, rather luckily, Blake and Weiss were oblivious to what had just happened. "Why did you stop?"

"Sorry about that," Yang fake smiled, trying to cover, "I just felt a bit thirsty is all!" Yang reached for Blake's thermos of tea, and grabbing a spare cup, she poured herself a small glass. She never did like tea, but Ruby had already finished the milk and she was even going to bother asking Weiss for water. She stared down at the mug in her hands to see small particles swirling around in the still warm brew, she already regretted pouring this.

"_Geez!_" Yang exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood, "Look at all that stuff in my tea! You could almost say that it's-"

"_Oh no…_" Sighed Weiss, Blake and Ruby simultaneously.

"_Dir-TEA!"_ Yang laughed, happy with yet another one of her famous puns, while her teammates groaned and shook their heads. Yang's face quickly dropped as she realised she still had a glass of tea to drink, so holding her breath, she downed the warm, dirty liquid as fast as she could, trying not to gag and hoping that she wouldn't offend Blake in some way if she did. She finished the glass off and slammed it down on the table, something her regular use of shot glasses compelled her to do. Smacking her lips together to rid her mouth of the last few drops of taste, she cleared her throat and began scanning the book in front of her once again, trying to find where they had left off. Circling the right section with her index finger, she looked up at Ruby, who still seemed a little shaken and confused about what had just been read in the school records.

"We need to have a chat after we finish up here Ruby." Yang whispered, biting her lip as she spoke.

Ruby nodded silently in reply as Yang found the line they were up to, and drumming her fingers on the thin pages, she began reading once more.

* * *

Lindsay reached the Ursa's large gash and slammed her _Crescent Celica's_ into its exposed flesh, turning them both outwards like keys in a lock. The Ursa roared in pain, the roar however, was quickly silenced as the beasts body began rapidly convulsing, the electric current from Lindsay's Celica's buzzing through its entire body, rendering it frozen mid-swing.

Michael stared up at the beast, pondering how he would execute his next move. He looked to his left to see the Ursa's arm laying partly on the ground, and making sure to step only on the beast's armour plates to save being electrocuted; Michael began climbing up towards its head.

"Are you okay Lindsay?" he called out, making sure he wasn't in any sudden danger.

_"I, I. Got. This."_ Lindsay stuttered between breaths, her semblance slowly draining out of her. Michael knew she was losing it, as he could feel the beast's convulsions happening less and less often as he perched on its arm. He climbed to the head, and grabbing one of the spines on its back, he jumped across onto its outer skull, the red lines covering it almost resembling a target. Michael had executed this plan before, but only in training, he had never done what he was about to do in battle. So, crossing his fingers and praying to god that it would actually work, Michael shoved his sword into the furry skin behind the Ursa's outer skull, angled back towards him, cutting straight into the Ursa's brain. Michael could feel that the beast was trying to shriek, trying to make any noise at all, but, as he had to do, he closed his eyes and twisted his sword.

A loud _snap_ was heard, and then the beast went limp, hunching down and falling into a heap on the ground. Michael yanked his bloody sword out its head and slid down off the now dead Ursa Major. "Why do I feel so bad for killing it?" Michael's thought to himself, "Was that the wrong thing to do? Was it too fucked up? What the fuck man?" Michael tried to force all thoughts out of his head, which brought his attention to heavy breathing coming from behind him. He turned around to find Lindsay, hands on her knees and hunched over, gasping heavily for air.

"So yeah," Michael spoke in between her breaths, "That was fuckin' brutal, let's never do that again."

Lindsay, who was now dealing with a coughing fit, gave Michael thumbs up. "I second that notion," Lindsay said rasping, pounding her chest as she let out the last few coughs, "let's just forget all about number nine thousand and one."

Michael wrapped Lindsay's right arm around his shoulders, acting as a guide for his light-headed friend, and slowly, they began slowly walking towards Geoff and his team, hopeful it was over.

* * *

Ray stood poised and ready to attack, his Blaze Rods burning bright.

"You alright back there Vav?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Sure I am X-Ray!" Gavin lied, trying to fumble another arrow onto his bowstring, "Are _you_ alright up _there_?" Whenever Ray and Gavin had to team up, which had become surprisingly often as of late; they would always psych each other up by referring to each other by their superhero names, _X-Ray and Vav._

"I'm fine," Ray shouted back, "I'm gonna tear this guy up in a sec so just start pelting the fuck with as many arrows as you can!"

Gavin, finally managing to successfully load an arrow, drew back his bow and aimed towards the Ursa's head, when he noticed something was wrong. He never was the smartest of the group, but he did know the most about the anatomy of most Grimm creatures, which is why he hesitated when he looked into the Ursa Major's eyes, seeing two large, black orbs staring back at him.

"_Wait a minute,_" Gavin thought to himself, once again having a complete conversation with himself. "_Don't Ursa have red eyes? Yup, they definitely do. Well this most certainly isn't tops. Shit, Ray! I have to tell him!"_

"Ray!" Gavin yelled, shouting past his drawn bow, "I think the Ursa is possessed or something, its eyes are Black!"

"Black? That's fuckin' racist Vav!" Ray shouted back sarcastically, "Don't be so stupid!"

Ray sprinted towards the beast, his blazing machetes cutting through the air around him. The unusual Ursa was still charging towards them, and as Ray came close, he swung his blades toward the Ursa's large front arms, hoping to knock it down or at least render them useless. Suddenly, and rather unexpectedly, the Ursa Major reared onto its hind legs, causing Ray to miss his swing and stumble past the beast. It quickly turned and backhanded Ray with a large paw, thrusting him to the ground and sending his Blaze rods flying across the clearing, landing with a distant _tink_ and _hiss_ of flaming metal being extinguished. Ray rolled onto his back, coughing up a small amount of blood, the swipe obviously doing some internal damage, and looking up and the Ursa; he was met with an expressionless, dark-eyed face. It was simply staring down at him, panting heavily, and then, without warning, the beast reared its head towards the sky and let out a booming roar, a roar much deeper than usual, almost like a thunderous growl.

The ground shook as everyone covered their ears, and Ray, who was holding himself up with his arms; fell back as the Ursa's bellow shook the earth. Finally Silencing, the Ursa's his roar could still be heard echoing out through the forest, stinging the ears of everyone in its path. The beast dropped back down onto all fours, slamming its two large paws down either side of Ray. He was becoming quite frantic as the beast leaned in close to him, its large black eyes glistening as it breathed in heavy pants down on Ray's face. He tried to clamber backwards, but the Ursa simply shifted its paws, using the two large curved claws on its 'thumbs' to hold Ray's legs in place, clamping them down like he was strapped to an operating table. He squirmed, desperately twisting and turning his legs, wincing and groaning as he tried to free himself. His eyes darted around as the Ursa examined him, sniffing and looking him up and down, assessing him. He was trying to find something, anything, that would help him escape, and then his eyes fell on his team-mate.

"Vav!" Ray screamed, "Gavin do something!"

* * *

Gavin stood, shocked and frozen, unable to process what was happening. "I needed to help X-Ray!" Gavin thought to himself frantically, "but how? I can barely even load my own _faffing_ arrows, let alone kill and Ursa. I don't even know how to use my _Ss-ss-semblance_."

Gavin jerked his head back in surprise, "Did I just _hiss-ss-ss_?" He clamped both hands over his mouth to stop himself, "What the _hell_ _is-ss _happening?" Gavin thought he was going crazy, and in an unfortunate coincidence, it was at that point where his vision started lightly tinting. Everything Gavin saw was turning green, he heard Ray scream, it sounded like his name, but Gavin could barely hear him, as a loud humming noise droned everything out. The frequency of the hum suddenly dropped, making it seem like the world around him had abruptly stopped. Gavin looked around; scared and confused. Silence filled the air, the leaves falling around him suspended in the air, moving incredibly slowly.

"Did, Did I just _ss-slow_ down time?" Gavin asked himself, raising a finger and pointing around himself, poking a slow falling leaf. "_This is bloody tops!"_ He exclaimed, prancing around the tree line, swatting down all the leaves he could reach. He turned, squeaking and giggling manically to himself, and then he saw Ray.

His jaw dropped. The look of terror on Rays face as a large paw slowly descended towards him making his stomach churn. He quickly drew his bow, which he maturely called the _Nuttcracker_, or _Nutt_ for short. He remembered his grandfather, _Mark_, teaching him how to use a bow as a child. He had named his bow after his grandfather and his bow, and a little saying that he would always use. Every time he would load an arrow, he would say "Hit your _Mark, Nutt!_", and when he fired, it would hit its mark, every time. Gavin pulled an arrow from his quiver, but the shaft of the arrow felt different. Inspecting it, he noticed a grey speckling all over the arrow and an almost overpowering smell of sulphur filling his nose. He loaded the arrow, and aiming at the beast, he noticed its swipe now less than three feet from Ray's face, getting ever-so-slowly closer. He breathed in deeply and held his breath to steady his aim. He drew back, and aiming for the centre of the Ursa's paw, he yelled two words and fired.

"_Mark Nutt!"_

The arrow flew straight and true, right into the dead-centre of the back of the Ursa's paw. Gavin jumped for joy, fist pumping as he squealed in delight. He quickly loaded and shot three more arrows, right down the Ursa's back, along its spine, awkwardly yelling "_Mark Nutt!"_ at the top of his lungs with each shot. He checked on the Ursa's arm once again, its paw now less than two feet from Rays face.

"Wait a minute," Gavin thought to himself, "If those arrows were covered in gunpowder, won't that make them..." His voice trailed off as he suddenly noticed Ray's Machetes in his peripheral vision, one lodged nose first into the ground, its flame flickering slowly. Gavin raced for it, reaching in surprisingly quickly and yanking it out of the ground with all his might. Holding it in both hands, he charged back towards the black-eyed beast. He reached Ray, still firmly held down by the one of the Ursa's large claws, and thinking quickly, he cut the fletching clean off the arrow embedded in it slowly descending paw. He clambered up the Ursa's arm, and working his way down between the large spines on its back, he cut the fletching off the rest of the arrows. Jumping down to the ground, he ran to where he had stood before, bow in one hand, Ray's machete in the other.

He blinked a few times, trying to figure out how to get back to real-time. On its own, his vision began clearing, the green tint beginning to make him feel nauseas, and as the humming slowly returned to his ears, a though popped into his head. Smiling gleefully, he turned his back to the Ursa and put on the aviators that had hung from his collar. He could feel the world around him speeding up, the hum's frequency acting as a guide. With the smile on this face quickly turning into a content smirk, he spoke.

"Cool guys don't look at these!"

Ursa exploded violently, and Gavin was sent toppling forward, landing flat on his face for the second time that day. Pushing himself up, he stared down at the mangled pair of aviators lying on the ground.

"_God Dammit!_" Gavin yelled at himself as he stood up, kicking dirt into a pile on his sunglasses, until he heard coughing from behind him. Swivelling around, he saw Ray, struggling to sit up in the massive pile of rose petal left by the Ursa Major. He rushed over and immediately lifted Ray up, bringing him to a sitting position.

"Vav?" Ray said hoarsely, yet still surprisingly loudly, "What the fuck was _that?_"

Gavin simply smiled and shook his head, "You know as much as I do X-ray," he chuckled, patting him on the back, "Now come on, let's get you out of this mess and go get your swords."

Gavin slowly stood Ray up and he began to walk freely, brushing off Gavin's hands as he limped towards one of his Machetes. Gavin waded through the pile of rose petals, when his foot caught a large object, tripping him once again. He sat up on his knees and began digging through the pile until his hand hit something hard and cold. Clearing away a few more petals, he finally saw what had tripped him. There, in the pile of roses, was a cube. It was about a foot tall and a foot wide, and it appeared to be made of a cluster of cold, black stone; it also seemed to be emitting some kind of black glow, slowly pulsing every few seconds. Gavin reached uneasily towards it, slowly, he placed his hand on the top of the cube.

The pulsating glow stopped.

The cube quickly began shrinking, small black particles flying everywhere. Gavin shielded his face, just in case anything else was going to explode. Luckily, nothing did. Lowering his hands, his eyes immediately locked onto the black cube, now miniscule in comparison to its original size. Gavin picked up the cube, now only about an inch tall and wide, and examined it closely. The cube intrigued him, so he reached over his shoulder and dropped it into his quiver. His eyes darted around, checking to see if anyone had seen him. He saw Ray, holding one machete and hobbling back the other towards the other, which was a distance away as it had flown out of Gavin's hand in the explosion, basically putting them at opposite sides of the clearing. He also saw a group of five rushing after Ray, checking to see if he was alright. Assuming that no one had seen him, Gavin stood up, brushed off his knees, and began hurrying after his friends.

There was, however, one person watching Gavin the entire time. Leaning against a tree trunk at the edge of the clearing, a strange man with a glistening gold crown sat atop his head wore an evil smirk on his face, laughing devilishly to himself as he watched Gavin rush after his friends out of the clearing and into the forest. His laugh slowly faded, and in a flash he was gone.

* * *

"_Ryan!_" shouted the chorus of friends, desperately trying to find him as they made their way back to Beacon.

"Where the _fuck_ is he?" Geoff asked, turning to the rest of the group. His question did not go unanswered for long, because as soon as he turned around, Ryan was standing on the pathway in front of them.

"Hi guys!" he announced happily, hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels as he spoke.

"Ryan!" Geoff shouted, taken aback by his sudden appearance, "Where, Where the fuck were you?"

"Oh," Ryan sighed almost creepily, looking around the forest, "Just, around." Geoff began rubbing his temples, headache slowly forming.

"How- What- I-" he stuttered, completely bamboozled. Giving up with a loud sigh, he looked up at Ryan, who was still rocking back and forth happily, and shook his head angrily. "I- I don't even _fucking_ know, and I don't even _fucking _care, I just want to get the _fuck_ back to Beacon so I can _fucking_ sleep!"

The two teams walked in silence the entire way back to Beacon, except Ryan, who happily strolled along at the back of the back humming a chirpy tune to himself. When they finally reached Beacon, the sky was darkening, a beautiful, deep orange sunset behind the school. Headmaster Burns was stretched out on a bench under a yellow lamp, reading a paper and drinking from a thermos. Looking up over the paper and seeing the two groups made his face light up. Stuffing the paper down on the bench, he jumped up and began slowly applauding them all.

"Great work you guys, you finally made it!" he cheered, "five more minutes and I would've actually thought you were all dead!" His hearty chuckle at saying that made everyone kind of uneasy. As headmaster Burns wiped a tear of joy from his eye, Michael spoke up.

"So I take it you're glad to see us all alive?"

"Nope!" Headmaster Burns exclaimed, emphasising the _p _sound, "I couldn't care less! I'm just happy you're back because it means I can get back to my room and go inside, the mosquitoes out here are freaking terrible!"

Slapping the back of his neck and turning around, headmaster Burns grabbed his paper and thermos and began making his way towards the school. The two teams in tow.

"So what're your teams and all that?" Burnie asked them. Michael was the first to respond.

"Well sir," he announced, "our team name is Team LADS. On the team we have me, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Ray Narvaez Jr. and Lindsay Tuggey."

"Yes, good, great" said Burnie, walking backwards to talk with the two teams, "Michael, you seem pretty cool. You're the new leader of Team LADS." Handing Michael a four keys, he gestured to the other four students walking with them. "I take it you're all a team them?"

"Yes sir!" Geoff replied sternly, his army days serving him well, "We are Team GENTs. Our team consists of me, Geoff Ramsey, Jack Patillo, Ryan Haywood, and Caiti Ward."

"Wow," Burnie nodded, "I can tell you were in the army, I like that. Geoff Ramsey, you are the new leader of Team GENTs." Handing Geoff four keys, Burnie swivelled on his feet and began walking forwards again. "Okay. We are currently heading towards the dining hall, it is usually empty by this time of night, and that is where everyone's luggage was unloaded to. Once you collect your luggage, you will go directly to your own dormitory, it shouldn't be too hard for you to find yours, as they are right across from each other, and they are the only rooms with no excessively loud noise coming from them." Team Lads and Gents talked among themselves, content with what Headmaster Burns had said, all eight of them talking at once.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?" Headmaster Burns asked, stopping in front of the dining hall and once again facing the teams, finger raised in the air. "Did you guys run into any noxious and poisonous fumes on the way back here?"

A short chorus of random "No's" and "why do you asks?" came from the two teams, causing Burnie to scoff.

"Well that's weird," he chuckled, "Team Blaze came in about two hours before you guys and their eyes were bloodshot to hell. I wonder what happened."

Entering the dining hall, the eight friends chattered among themselves, until Burnie's booming voice quickly quietened them all.

"Okay!" he exclaimed, voice resonating in the large hall, "Team Lads. Team Gents…"

_"Welcome to Beacon."_

**Authors Note:**

*Gauntlet Theme Music Plays*

Holy hell, that was certainly a big one. The first piece has been collected, what will happen next!

First off, sorry I am a little late with this one; I was physically unable to use my laptop for the first four days of this week, which happened to encompass my entire weekend, so I wrote a majority of this story last night. I am sincerely sorry if it affects the quality of this chapter in any way, but I am hoping the extra length to the chapter makes up for it. Or something.

I have known for a while now that I am not the best with writing action, and this has been pointed out by a few individuals, you know who you are. So I will try to stick to the things I more enjoy, drama and comedy. So expect more great hijinks and, uhh, stuff, from the Achievement Hunters in the future!

I feel like this chapter really rounds off the first part of the series, but I don't know, tell me what you thought of the chapter by posting a review! I'll make sure to get back to you!

Welp! Is tired, Need Sleep, and Love you all.

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more Team LADS, Team GENTs and Pimponia Tower!

Fun Fact: This chapter was edited while listening to 'Best Pendulum Remixes' by Drhankeey (PVP) Music on YouTube!


	7. Chapter 7: 12:01

Yang closed the large blue book and looked at her fellow teammates. How quickly they could fall asleep infuriated her and softened her heart at the same time. She wished she had the physical ability to go to sleep before midnight, but her body just wasn't conditioned for it anymore. She stared at her friends, all but Ruby sound asleep, chocolate chips still flowing through her system.

"Yang," Ruby whispered, trying not to wake her friends, "Who is Lindsay Tuggey?" Yang raised a finger as if to answer, but quickly balled her hand into a fist and bit down on it lightly, not actually sure how to respond.

"Ruby," Yang sighed, leaning her elbows on the table in front of her, resting her chin on her intertwined fingers, "I, I don't know how to answer that question, but I'll do my best." Yang looked at her two sleeping comrades, feeling herself smiling at the sight, "Can you help me with these two? I want to get them back to the dorm before we have our,_ chat." _

Ruby nodded and stood up; dusting cookie dust off her skirt. She moved towards Weiss, who was asleep in an almost foetal position, leaning against the side of the tall-backed leather chair in which the back wrapped around the sides, making it feel much deeper than it actually was. Weiss, being the smallest on the team, fit in the chair quite easily, probably one of the reasons she fell asleep so quickly.

Yang watched as Ruby tip-toed, behind the back of Weiss' chair, slowly lowering her arms over the back. Weiss was extremely heavy sleeper, not even a transit ship crashing through their dorm wall would wake her, but when someone woke her up, she would thrash more than an angry Boarbatusk. Yang watched Ruby lower a hand over Weiss' mouth to lessen the inevitable scream, and decided to leave her to her own devices. She turned and looked at Blake, feeling her heart melting when she saw her. Blake was sound asleep, curled up in a ball in the large, soft suede chair she had been sitting in. Her ears were flattened down against her head, and her arms were wrapped around her still warm thermos, pressing the warm container into her chest, making her purr with a content smile on her face. Yang felt her heart imploding, and she knew that this was the absolute cutest thing she had ever seen.

Tilting her head with a soft smile, Yang slunk towards the sleeping Faunus, making as little noise a possible to not alert her sensitive ears. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a muffled scream behind her.

"Welp," Yang smirked to herself, almost laughing, "I guess Weiss is awake." Looking over her shoulder, she saw Ruby, dragging Weiss by the armpits, down the long hallway towards the exit of the library. Weiss' face was bright red, and she had her arms folded in disgust, making it all the easier for Ruby to drag her away. It always amazed Yang how surprisingly strong Ruby was for her size.

Smiling, she turned back to Blake, who was still sound asleep, feeling her heart turn into a soggy mush. She leaned down and scratched between Blake's ears, causing Blake to shuffle in her seat, hugging the warm tea flask tighter into her chest, letting out a content purr. Yang didn't know how much more of this she could take before her whole body turned to mush with sheer overwhelming emotion. She loved this moment, almost too much too wake Blake up.

Yang pondered her options, not sure about how she wanted to do this, so she decided to follow her heart. She leaned down and planted a light kiss, right on Blake's forehead.

_"Wakey wakey Blakey," _Yang whispered, watching Blake's ears perk up, _"you have to go to bed now."_

"_Mmm,_" Blake purred sleepily, rubbing her right eye with a balled fist, "_Mmm,_ don't wanna."

"Come on kitty!" Said Yang childishly, reaching her arms around Blake's waist, "you have to go sleepy-bye now!" Yang tried to pick Blake up. Her weight was no problem at all; it was the almost ridiculous floppiness of her sleepy Faunus' body that caused Yang strife.

"_Mmm,_" Blake half-purred half-moaned, seemingly completely out of it, "This is a fun ride."

Yang, finally managing to get Blake completely off the chair, flopped the dark-clothed Faunus body over her shoulder and began walking to their dorm. As Yang walked, she could hear Blake's random sleep noises easily, something she never really noticed in the not so quiet dorm room, every other noise was always being drowned out by the ridiculously loud snoring of one heiress Weiss Schnee. Yang could feel Blake purring as she hung limply over her shoulder, a tear of joy almost forming in her eye.

"How is it physically possible to be this cute while sleeping?" Yang asked herself quietly, holding her arm around Blake's legs.

"I don't know," Blake smiled contentedly, purring, "I just am."

"Blake!" Yang jumped, eyes widening, "How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, since about the time when you slammed my head into the library door," Blake replied, stretching her arms down behind Yang's back, shuffling slightly on her shoulder. "By the way," she said, voice loudening slightly, slapping Yang on the back, alarmingly close to her hindquarters, "That's for slamming my head into the library door!"

"Hey!" Yang jumped again, blushing, not concerned with lightly shouldering Blake in the stomach, "That was a bit close there Blake, watch it!"

Even though Yang couldn't see it, Blake had a sly smile on her face, and even though Blake couldn't see it, Yang was smiling happily as her face turned light red.

Eventually Yang reached their dorm, Blake still bouncing on her shoulder as she walked. Blake was humming to herself, tapping along to the tune on Yang's spine, almost massaging it. Yang stopped and bent down, lowering Blake onto her own two feet. She pulled out her scroll to check the time as Blake straightened her clothes.

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed quietly, putting her scroll back in her pocket, "It's exactly _twelve-o-one!_"

"So that makes it, February 14th?" Blake asked absently, before realising the significance of the date. Turning to face Yang, she saw her suggestive pouted lips and the hopeful look in her eyes as she looked at the ground and swung her shoulders back and forth, hands behind her back and kicking at carpet with her boots. Rolling her eyes, Blake grabbed Yang's shirt by its open front and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Pulling away, Blake smirked slyly while staring into Yang's wide eyes.

"_Happy Valentine's Day Yang,_" she whispered devilishly, before turning and slinking off into the dark dorm room.

Yang, still stunned by Blake's rather fast action, flopped against the hallway wall to collect her thoughts. She slid down the wall and sat in a daze, only to be ripped from it by the appearance of her red-clothed sister. Shaking her head and quickly standing up, she found Ruby staring straight at her, sincere look in her eyes.

"Yang," Ruby sighed, "I've thought about it, and I don't want to know about Lindsay Tuggey."

"But why?" Yang asked, confused.

"Well," Ruby explained, "I really like her, and I feel like I have a kind of connection with her, don't ask me why, but the main reason is that, _well_, I don't want to ruin the story!"

"Aww!" Yang winced, "That's so cute! But why do you say that?"

"It's just too interesting," Ruby confessed, "and I feel like if we find out any more about Lindsay then we should, It'll spoil the ending, for both me _and_ you."

"Especially if it's _you_ _know_ _who_." Yang muttered, only being met with a blank expression from Ruby.

"Please don't mention that," Ruby pleaded silently, "Please."

"Let's just leave it alone and go to bed," Yang smiled tiredly, "I wore out the treads on _Bumblebee _the other day and I need to replace the _tyres_ tomorrow so I can go into Vale."

"Well make sure you get lots of rest," Ruby whispered as they entered their dark dorm, "I don't want you falling asleep at the _wheel_."

"Don't worry," Yang smirked in the darkness, "I'll sleep well. You could say I'm dead, _Tired!_"

"_Really Yang?_" Ruby asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes,"_Really?_"

"_Wheelie Ruby!_" Yang smirked, trying not to laugh at her own horrible puns, _"Wheelie!"_

"Yang?" Ruby sighed, jumping up onto her bunk, trying not to wake Weiss.

"Yeah?" Yang whispered, jumping into her bed carelessly. Ruby glared at her sister's purple eyes in the darkness and exhaled heavily.

"You're not _punny_."

**Authors Note:**

Okay guys, First off, I would like to apologise for this chapter. The fact that it has come out even later than I would have hoped, _and _it is rather short in comparison makes me really frustrated. I have literally had almost no time to write this week, as I have been travelling almost exclusively for the entirety of the week itself, but I won't bore you with details.

I'm going to play this chapter off and tell you guys that it was a short "Happy Valentine's Day!" chapter like everyone else seems to be  
doing, but I and still annoyed nonetheless. I really hope you aren't disappointed by this chapter, I know there is probably a lot wrong with it, but I didn't want to put it off any longer because I strive to please all fans.

Next week, I am sad to announce, _might_ be a shorter chapter as well, but that is mainly because I want to try to get back to uploading on Fridays, so sorry once again. I really do appreciate every single one of you that reads and comments on this story, seeing how much you guys like this Fanfiction is really what amazes me and inspires me, so I am very thankful, for all of you.

Well, I just want to say sorry once more, I'll try to get back on schedule, but no promises, I can't plan everything that happens (IRL), so we'll just wait and see. Thank you all very much for reading Chapter 7 of _Team LADS, Team GENTs and Pimponia Tower_, and I hope to see you all again soon!

Bye for now…


	8. Chapter 8: Shakedowns and Breakdowns

It was Sunday, a day of relaxation, that could easily be seen around the grounds of Beacon. Everyone was outside, playing sports with friends, or as team JNPR described it, 'D_on't lose sight of Nora' _time. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were all sitting under a large tree, doing what they did best, eat cookies, Clean _Myrtenaster_, and of course, read. Yang had taken her bike into town early, before any of the other girls were even awake. She had left a note on the door, telling the trio to meet at the same place in the library at _three_ _o'clock _this afternoon. The girls were all teeming with energy and excitement,

Well, _some _of the girls.

"Gah," Ruby squealed excitedly, swallowing a mouthful of cookies, "What do you think is gonna happen next Weiss? Maybe they'll blow more stuff up! Oh I hope they do that…"

"Well," Weiss retorted, still acting as though she wasn't enjoying the stories, "_I'm _hoping that there's a little more _class_ this time around, their language so far has been abysmal!"

"I'm just hoping it's as good as what we've already read." Blake piped up, not taking her eyes from the pages of her book.

_"Agreed,_" Ruby and Weiss nodded simultaneously, causing them to stare awkwardly at each other.

_"Jinx!" _Ruby exclaimed loudly, making both Weiss and Blake sigh, Weiss then sheathing her weapon before raising her hands to her temples.

"Not _this_ again!"

The three girls assembled in the library at _two fifty-five_, taking the same seats as before and waiting for the Blonde-haired narrator to arrive.

Three hours later, the trio was still waiting, lounging around in their chairs, playing on their scrolls, bored out of their minds.

_"Sixty-Eight!_" Ruby shrieked, jumping from her chair, "New record! Who knew dodging pipes would be so hard?"

"What are you playing?" Weiss huffed, sitting up in her chair, "All you've done for the last three hours is tap your screen? How could it be that hard?"

"Just trust me," Ruby chuckled, "It's not easy. You get angry really easily so you wouldn't like it anyway."

"Blake?" Weiss asked, turning to face the Faunus, "Can _you_ tell me what Ruby is playing?"

"Nah," Ruby said dismissively, "Blake doesn't like it either. I tried to show her it once and she went crazy because there's a bird in it."

Blake shot Ruby an evil stare, like she was about to rip out her throat.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" She whispered, shaking her head angrily and turning back to her book.

Loud squeaky footsteps coming towards them drew the girl's attention away from each other. There was Yang, still dressed in her riding gear, small backpack slung over her shoulder, swaggering towards them.

"Hi there Yang!" Weiss smiled sarcastically, her tone dropping quickly, "Don't worry! You're only _three hours, twenty-two minutes and sixteen seconds_ late! What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Sorry about that," Yang chirped, "I thought I would be early because all the guys were super helpful in the workshop this morning. But the traffic on the way back here was terrible!"

"Yang, you're not the kind of person who obeys enough road rules to get stuck in traffic," Ruby remarked. Yang simply smiled at Ruby and began taking off her riding jacket.

"Who said I did?"

Yang threw her riding gear into a heap on the carpet under the table, picking up her backpack and unzipping it. She pulled out an almost comically large bag of cookies and tossed them to Ruby, followed by a small box that smelled of tea and a bottle of brown, bubbly liquid. She tossed the tea to Blake and the drink to Weiss.

"What is this?" Weiss asked, examining the bottle, "You know I only drink water."

"Jeez!" Yang rolled her eyes, "Lighten up Weiss. _Twist the cap to refreshment _and o_pen happiness_."

Weiss gingerly opened the bottle and took a sip, before quickly guzzling the rest of it and throwing the bottle to the ground.

"Well that was, interesting," Weiss panted, eyes wide, "I need to get some more of that sometime."

Yang smirked and then slid off into a dark hallway, emerging with a new, thick, blue-spined book. Thumping it down on the table, Yang flipped open the book to the first page, trailing her pointer finger down the text.

"Beacon Academy institute records, Volume Five," She read, before flipping to where the text began. "Alright chumps," She smirked, "Let's do this…"

"_Teeeam RWBY!"_

* * *

The two teams woke with a start, the sound of things crashing and breaking everywhere, the entire school was shaking violently.

"_What the fuck is going on?" _Michael roared over the loud rumbling as the rest of his team scrambled around the dark room, trying to secure as much as they could.

_"I think it's an earthquake Michael!" _Gavin screamed back, shielding his face as the windows nearby shattered. Michael glared at him with an irritated expression on his face.

"Oh, _You don't fucking say," _He yelled, flinging his arms in the air.

"_Guys!_" Ray yelled, holding a large, rolled up laminated sheet above his head, "_Quick! We can hide behind my Freddie Mercury poster!_"

Lindsay was sitting on her bed, clutching her suitcase, trying not to let it fall and break open. Suddenly, the shaking stopped, and the thunderously loud shaking stopped, only to be replaced by deafening silence. The four looked at each other; silence only broken by the sound of glass shards falling from the shattered window pane onto the carpet.

Their door swung open and team Gents ran into their room, distressed look on their faces.

"Holy fuck!" Geoff exclaimed, looking around the room, "Well _that_ was fuckin' thing."

"What happened?" Jack asked, putting his arm around Caiti to comfort her.

"That was an earthquake," said a rather distinctive voice from the door, "finally." The two teams turned to the doorway to see a man with a beard, oddly thick eyebrows, glasses, and for some reason a party hat atop his thick black hair smiling gleefully.

"The name's Gus," he smiled, waving politely and leaning against the door frame, "But you guys can, no wait, _will_ call me Mr Sorola. I'm a professor here." The friends couldn't look away, Gus' almost creepy stare hypnotizing them, when all of a sudden, headmaster Burns' voice came booming over the Public Address system.

"A_ll students report to the dining hall in five minutes," _He spoke loudly and surprisingly calmly, "_I repeat, five minutes."_ The broadcast cut off with a short sharp squeak, making the group grab their ears. When they looked up, Mr. Sorola had vanished, leaving nothing but a small pile of confetti in their doorway.

"He was weird," Ray said, breaking the silence, "I bet he's Puerto Rican." Everyone burst into roaring laughter, congratulating Ray on his joke. "But seriously, let me grab _Yolo _and _Swag_ and we'll head down to the dining hall."

"_Yolo_ and _Swag_?" Caiti asked, looking a little shaken, "I thought your swords were called the _Blaze rods_?"

* * *

Yang stopped reading for a second, trying and failing to contain her laughter.

"What's happening Yang?" Ruby asked, watching her sister laugh hysterically.

"Did you not hear it?" Yang laughed, breathing heavily, "The girl _in the earthquake_ was apparently _a little shaken!_" Yang fell to the floor, holding her sides, her entire team rolling their eyes. After a short while she stopped laughing and got up, much to the delight of her friends.

"Sorry," she apologised, clearing her throat and adjusting her shirt, "You gotta admit, that _was_ funny." Meeting nothing but blank expressions, she swallowed heavily and continued reading.

* * *

"Yeah," Ray replied, "But I still named them individually. _Swag _is left and _Yolo_ is right, 'cause you know, _Yolo _is never wrong!" Ray laughed to himself, everyone else taking a few seconds to decipher his joke. Thinking it was a good idea, everyone dispersed to get their own weapons. Michael grabbed his sword and walked towards Lindsay, picking up her Crescent Celica's from the floor as he walked past them, sitting down next to her on her bed.

"You okay Lindsay?" he asked, putting her brass knuckles down on the bed between them.

"Y-Yeah," Lindsay stuttered, rocking back and forth slowly, still clutching her suitcase, "J-Just not a big f-fan of earthquakes, that's all." Michael reached around Lindsay's shoulder and gave her a tight hug, feeling the tension quickly draining out of her.

"I got your knuckle-_thingies_ for you," Michael offered as Lindsay loosened her grip on her suitcase and placed it on the end of her bed, "The paint looks really cool. I like flames and shit." Lindsay laughed and picked up her weapons, examining them.

"Thank you Michael," she smiled, looking into his eyes, "I needed that hug."

"Nahh," Michael said, brushing it off, "It's all good. You' my _team-mate!_" Lindsay brought Michael into another tight hug, before standing up and putting on her Crescent Celica's. Michael sat in a happy daze on the edge of Lindsay's bed, watching her walk out of the room with Ray and Gavin.

"Well _that_ was cool," Michael nodded to himself, before quickly picking up his sword, which he had dropped at his feet, and chasing his friends down the hall, slamming the door behind him.

Team Lads, Jack and Caiti were walking towards the dining hall, talking happily amongst each other, before Geoff's voice called out from behind them at the end of the hall.

"Guys!" Geoff yelled, the group turning to face his as he breathlessly ran towards them, "Have you guys seen Ryan?"

The group talked amongst themselves, "Nope," being the most prevalent answer.

"I fuckin' swear to god," Geoff complained, rubbing his forehead with his hand, "That guy is like a fuckin'dog. You take your eyes off his for a _second_ and he's fuckin' gone dude."

Team Lads and most of Team Gents reached the hall, taking a seat against the back wall, waiting for Headmaster Burns to arrive. Almost on cue, he stepped out onto the stage and into the spotlight, walking quickly to a pedestal in the middle. He lightly tapped the microphone attached to the pedestal, cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Good evening students," He addressed the crowd, "I'm sure you are all wondering why we are here. At _four-twenty _ this morning, an earthquake hit not just Beacon Academy and Vale, but the _entire_ of Vytal."

"He said _four-twenty_," Ray whispered, "_Ju- Bl-_"

"Little is known about the cause of the earthquake," Headmaster Burns continued, "But I have heard rumours circulating that it may have been caused by an attack on and subsequent destruction of _Pimponia Tower _that occurred late yesterday."

"_What _tower?" Gavin asked quietly, slightly confused.

_"Pimponia Tower."_ Caiti replied, everyone in the group turning to listen to her, "It was forged by the first settlers on the continent of Vytal some _four hundred and twenty _years ago."

_"Ju- bl-," _Ray exclaimed quietly again, catching an annoyed look from Geoff.

"The tower was created from _five blocks_," Caiti explained, "four large cubes of gold, all stacked atop each other on a base of black stone. A rare and extremely dense rock called _Obsidian_ was dug up from near a cooled magma lake during a mining operation by the settlers. They spent many days carving the perfect square from it, before finally erecting the tower outside their single stone cabin on the coast. The railway tracks ran close by it, offering all who rode past from the then small town of Vale an amazing view. While everything else may have changed, the tower has never moved, not one inch, and thanks to an ancient ceremony performed by the original settlers, the tower is believed to be enchanted, protecting everyone in Vytal from harm."

Gavin's eyes widened. He shook the quiver on his shoulder, he could still hear the small black cube bouncing around inside.

"Could that be the base?" Gavin asked himself, beginning to freak out.

"Whoever destroyed the tower today must've been immensely powerful," Lindsay cut in, "After Vale expanded and surrounded it, huge defences were built around it to keep it safe, if that tower fell into the wrong hands we'd be toast, even the base alone has enough power to drive a man insane. Also," she added, turning to Caiti, "How would they _destroy _it? Obsidian alone is nearly indestructible, and even if they did use explosives, it would've just launched all the pieces into space."

"Or into an Ursa's lunch," Gavin interrupted while staring at the floor, thinking about the cube and not paying attention whatsoever.

"What was that Gavin?" Geoff asked, snapping Gavin out of his trance.

"Wha- What?" Gavin asked, eyes darting around the group.

"What did you say?" Jack asked, backing up Geoff.

"Oh!" Gavin exclaimed, quickly thinking of an answer, "_Pfft_,don't worry about it, it was just, uhh, me, being normal stupid Gavin, you know, right?"

Geoff laughed and went back to having a normal conversation with the rest of the group, only to be distracted by Gavin pointing to the door of the hall. Swaggering into the hall, with dirtied clothes and a bloodied crown, was Ryan.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?" Geoff screamed at Ryan, grabbing his shirt collar with two hands and holding him against a wall.

"Oh," Ryan responded calmly, "Just, you know, _around_."

Geoff released Ryan and began walking back to the dorms, shaking his head and muttering profanities loudly.

"Ryan?" Jack asked, "By the way, why is your crown all covered in blood and shit?"

Ryan chuckled heartily before responding with a smirk, "Don't worry, it was nothing, just a little, _animal control_."

Everyone sighed in unison, knowing that the cryptic answer would be all they got from Ryan. Turning, the group began following Geoff, who had only just disappeared from view down another corridor. Everyone talked amongst themselves, hurriedly trying to catch up with Geoff, everyone except Gavin and Ryan.

Gavin was in a complete daze, focussing on nothing but the quiver in his hands, shaking it lightly and listening intently for the sound the cube made inside it.

"Whatcha' doin' Gavin?" Ryan asked with a devilish smile plastered across his face, abruptly pulling Gavin out of his trance.

"Wha-, Oh, uuh, nothing," Gavin lied, frantically trying to think of something to say, "I was just, umm, counting my arrows, with, with sound! Yes, yes that's what I'm doing."

"Oh Gavin," Ryan chuckled, standing up from the wall and taking a step towards Gavin, putting his hand on his shoulder and staring straight into his eyes, "We wouldn't be lyin' to Ryan now would we? Just remember Gavin," Ryan smiled, his silky smooth voice soothing and scaring Gavin at the same time, "bad things happen to liars, and we wouldn't want _anything_ bad to happen to you, now would we?" Ryan reached for his bloody crown with his other hand and touched a blood stain with his fingertip; he then slowly lowered his hand down, and lightly tapped Gavin on the nose, leaving a red spot. Ryan then shot Gavin a look of unrivalled contempt, lowering his head and snarling silently.

"Would we _Gavin_?" He asked sternly, almost demanding an answer.

"N- No," Gavin whimpered, obviously intimidated and scared.

"Excellent!" Ryan exclaimed, patting Gavin on the back and tousling his hair, "Now run along you, and be careful with that quiver of yours, we don't want you to lose anything out of it now would we?"

Gavin brushed past Ryan and took off down the hall, slinging his quiver over his shoulder as he ran. Ryan let out a small titter, folding his arms and staring at Gavin's green quiver, narrowing his eyes and smiling evilly.

"Oh Gavin," He said to himself, shaking his head, "You have _no _idea what you're about to cause."

**Authors Note:**

Guess who's back! Well, at least, for this week!

Hello once again audience, I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 8, I had a lot of free time this week and I feel like it worked out well. I want to begin trying to upload on Fridays again, and I would have liked to extend this chapter, but I feel that it's better off like this.

Such mystery, so many plots, much creepy, such wow.

I really did enjoy writing this chapter this week, as _this _is the kind of stuff I enjoy writing. Feel free to let me know your thoughts by posting a review, it is much appreciated!

So, once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's finally a story! Woo!

But seriously, I hope to see you all again soon, make sure to get all info and updates on the story by following or even favouriting down below. If you'd like of course.

Up to you.

Welp, that about does it for now. Thanks again!

LastJourneyHome.


	9. Chapter 9: Always

"Mr Narvaez," Headmaster Burns sighed, "For the last time, could you please _stop_ doing that to Mr Free."

"_Pfft_, Nope!" Ray exclaimed, rapidly hip thrusting behind Gavin while holding a large orange cone to his crotch. Gavin, being his regular oblivious self, had no idea what was happening and blindly continued tying his shoes.

"Besides Burnie," Ray added, dropping the cone and holding both hands behind his head, "It's not my fault I'm not good at following directions, I'm Puerto Rican, which pretty much makes me a Mexican! And blaming me for that makes you a _racist_, a fuckin' _racist!_"

"Oh please," Burnie scoffed dully, "Professor Sorola happens to be Mexican, and he is quite intelligent; aside from the fact that he doesn't listen to anyone's opinion other than his own, he is a very competent leader."

"Well then he's a bad Mexican!" Ray yelled, throwing his arms out to his sides, "The only _competent leading_ he should be doing is across borders!"

Headmaster Burns looked around the two Teams, seeing a thrusting Puerto Rican, a bent over Brit, and four Americans and an Australian rolling on the ground in hysterics. Taking a sip from his almost comically large coffee cup, he sighed.

"It's gonna be one of _those_ mornings."

"Alright," Geoff gasped, finally standing up and dusting himself off, "What are we doing today Mr Burns?"

"Seriously guys, just call me Burnie," Headmaster Burns waved, shaking his head in the general direction of Gavin, who seemed to be becoming less and less competent at tying shoelaces, "Today we will be learning a few basic defensive stances and ways to properly utilise your surroundings in a fight. The key to-" Burnie was cut off by a loud beeping from his back pocket, pulling out a scroll, he tapped the screen a few times and his eyes almost popped.

_"Shit!" _ He exclaimed, quickly shoving the scroll into his back pocket, "Part of cafeteria is starting to collapse from yesterday's earthquake, we gotta go guys!"

"Nah," Geoff said dismissively, "We'll stay here and practice our defensive stances Mr Burn-, uhh, _Burnie_, it's only a short walk back to the school anyway."

"Oh, _alright_," Burnie allowed, "But if you get lost or die, it's all on you, all _seven_ of you!" Burnie rushed towards the small transport ship he had used to get the two teams there and quickly took off back towards the school, a whirlwind of leaves blasting into the group of friends as he rocketed away.

"All _seven_ of us?" Michael asked, turning to face everyone, quickly counting out everyone he could see on his fingers, "Wait, who's missi-, Oh god fucking _dammit!_"

"What is it Michael?" Gavin asked, finally standing up, causing Ray to jump back in surprise and almost fall over. The entire group looked amongst themselves before realising what Michael was so annoyed about. Sighing angrily, the group all spoke at once.

"_Where the fuck is Ryan?"_

The group of walked through the forest, calling Ryan's name in a mix of anger and worry, a feeling of Déjà vu washing over all of them.

"This is the last fucking time!" Geoff yelled over his shoulder, obviously angry, "We've been here a _week_ and he's spent more time _god knows _wherever the _fuck _he is than with his own fucking team!"

"Well what do you expect?" Ray jabbed back, trying to make a joke, "You're all assholes!" Ray laughed, but he was the only one, everyone else still mad with Ryan.

"Not in the mood Ray," Geoff sighed, gritting his teeth and shaking his head, "I'm really not." All of a sudden, Geoff stopped, standing up straight and listening intently. Slowly, the rest of the two teams caught on and began straining their ears, trying to hear what Geoff had heard. Then, in another short burst, a faint noise could be heard from deep in the forest. Everyone's eyes widened, a confused look moving across their faces, and turning to face each other, they all silently asked the same question.

_"Is someone laughing?"_

Everyone crept through the undergrowth as quietly as they could, not wanting to alert the laughing stranger. As they got closer, the laughing became more and more maniacal, almost bordering on insane. They reached a small clearing and the laughing suddenly stopped, making them all close their eyes and hold their breath, crouching down to remain unseen. Looking over a small cluster of bushes, they saw a something that made them all gasp.

There, in the middle of the small clearing, was a hole.

It didn't seem more than five metres across, but it was still surprisingly large nonetheless. Standing next to the suspicious hole, was a large man, facing away from them and breathing heavily, holding a beanie in one hand, and a bloodied crown in the other. The focus of the group moved towards the man's head, focussing on two small brown bumps protruding from his light brown mop. They couldn't have been more than an inch tall, but what they were was unmistakable.

They were horns.

"Is- Is that?" Gavin whispered in shock, pointing to the man in the clearing.

_"Ryan,"_ Jack replied, eyes wide, gesturing towards Ryan's head, "Are_ those_ what I think they are?"

"Yup," Geoff whispered, sighing and lowering his head, "This is bad, very bad. What are we gonna do?"

"_Shut up,_" Ray remarked, "He's doin' something!" The seven friends crept as close as they dared as Ryan bent down to look in the hole.

"_Now," _Ryan said childishly, _"We're gonna be a good little friend and stay in hole, now aren't we?"_ A muffled moan came from inside the pit, which scared the friends even more.

_"Good boy," _Ryan chuckled, "_Daddy's going now, goodnight."_

Ryan walked to the other side of the hole, and reaching down; he picked up the edge of a large, red, metal sheet.

"That looks like a sheet of corrugated iron," Geoff whispered back to his friends, "He must've have taken it from the school when the earthquake hit."

"How did he get it out here?" Michael asked, "That thing looks heavy as _dicks_ dude."

"Well it can't be _that_ heavy," Jack replied, "He's moving it as we speak, _look_ at him. And what do you mean _heavy as dicks?_"

"Dicks are heavy Jack," Ray shrugged, Michael nodding in approval, "Maybe he's using his semblance or something."

"Wait," Lindsay interrupted, "Does anyone actually know what his semblance is?"

The entire group stopped and turned to look at each other, losing all focus on Ryan, who was just sliding the large sheet into place, the loud scrapings that filled the air quickly dissipating. Sitting down from their crouching position, they all formed a tight circle to talk without being heard.

"Well," Gavin whispered, shrugging, "I'm guessing its super strength or something, because that roof piece looked _really_ heavy."

"That might have to do with him being a Faunus though," Caiti explained, "Most Faunus can see in the dark, but from what I can see, Ryan definitely has bull horns, which I haven't seen before. Maybe his strength is a radical offshoot of that, seeing as though he's basically half Minotaur. What is really want to know is what's down that hole?" The pack nodded in agreement, they needed to find out what was in the hole, maybe even help whatever it was.

"Uhh, guys?" Ray said awkwardly, sitting up and looking out into the clearing, "_Rye-bread_ is gone, are we gonna go look in the hole or not?"

The seven friends got up, brushed themselves off, and began slowly and, _almost_ silently working their way into the clearing.

Geoff was the first to arrive at the large, square sheet in the middle of the clearing. Grabbing a hold of the nearest corner, Geoff tried to pick it up and move it, but to no avail.

"Hurry up guys!" He yelled, "We need to move this sheet, _fast!_" Everyone rushed over to the same corner of the large metal piece Geoff was holding, and with all their might, they made a small gap, just big enough to fit a head through.

"Here," Michael sighed, pushing between his friends and kneeling down to look in the hole, "Ray, I need some light, could you please _blaze it up_?" Ray was quick to oblige, happy to do anything that had the words _Blaze _and _Up_s Machetes, Michael got down on his stomach and stuck his arm and his head into the hole, using the light of the Machete as a torch.

Squinting as hard as he possibly could, Michael scanned the empty room. It was definitely larger on the inside, but then, against the back wall, was something that made Michael's stomach churn. There, up against the wall, there the bodies of two bloodied, beaten, slaughtered Beowolves, and in between the two bodies, was an Ursa, a bloodied, beaten, _breathing_ Ursa. Attracted by the light, the Ursa raised its head and stared at Michael, letting out a small moan, almost like a call for help.

"_Oh my fucking god,"_ Michael said uneasily, shocked, "Get me out of here right _fucking _now!" Geoff and Jack grabbed Michael's legs and quickly pulled him back, the sudden change in brightness hurting his eyes.

"What is it?" Gavin yelled, tossing Ray his Machete, "What did you see Michael?" Michael rolled over onto his back and simply breathed heavily, colour slowly returning to his face.

"Terrible, terrible things," Michael stuttered, "There were dead Beowolfs, and there was an Ursa, and it was all torn up and shit, but it was alive, and it was bigger inside, and-"

"Wait," Geoff interrupted, "What do you mean, _torn up?_"

"Like, you know," Michael thought out loud, slowly sitting up, "All cut and shit, like someone had deliberately cut it all over with a really sharp blade or something. Like it had been cut by, by, _Ryan's crown?_" The group gasped, shocked, but not doubting the accusation. Groaning, Michael spoke.

"See for yourself."

As Lindsay rushed over to help Michael stand up, the other five quickly moved the sheet a little further away, widening the gap between the hole and the sheet. Making their own space, Michael and Lindsay shoved between their friends and look down into the bloodied mess of a hole, even making Jack begin to feel sick.

"Do you really think that it was Ryan?" Jack asked the group, not taking his eyes from the hole.

"It, it couldn't be," Gavin stammered, trying to think of another answer, "Maybe he found it like this and he's keeping it safe from the weather or something?"

"Who knows," Ray shrugged, no-one taking their eyes away from the hole, "Also Geoff, how many of us are there?"

"Seven," Geoff said quietly back over his shoulder.

"Seven," Ray repeated, "Okay. Uhh, guys? We have a problem."

"What problem?" Geoff asked, everyone's attention completely transfixed on the hole.

"Well," Ray explained, "Seven of us came right?"

"Yeah," Geoff replied quickly. There was silence for a few moments, before Ray swallowed and spoke.

"So _why_ can I count _eight_ pairs of shoes?"

* * *

"That is _soo_ creepy!" Ruby interrupted, causing her three team mates to glare at her, "Who do the shoes belong to?"

_"Well,"_ Weiss huffed, screwing the cap off her water flask, "Maybe you should stop talking and we can find out?"

"Great idea!" Ruby beamed, her excessive cookie consumption now causing chocolate chips to re-enter her blood stream, "Yang? Can you keep reading please?"

"_Well," _Yang punned, quickly putting on a pair of Aviator sunglasses, "All this _hole_ talk is gonna make me _cave_ under pressure. I want to dig a _pit_ that I can call _mine_ and then fill with animals to leave it _void _of _space!"_

Yang laughed heartily, once again proud of her puns.

"Yang," Blake sighed, shaking her head, "Where did you even pull those glasses from?"

"I- I don't really know," Yang replied, surprised, "They just, well, _appear_ when I make a pun or do something awesome. It's pretty sweet."

As all of Yang's team sighed loudly, she stopped thinking about her glasses, took them off and placed them on the table next to the book. Focussing on the current page, Yang found their spot and looked back across at the glasses, which had promptly vanished into thin air. Shaking her head and biting her lip, Yang continued.

* * *

"Hey guys," Ryan said cheerfully, arms folded, smug expression on his face, "Whatcha lookin' at?" The group jumped back, all of them almost tripping down into the hole.

"_Ryan?"_ Geoff yelled surprised, pointing down the hole behind him, "How? Who? _Uhh_, _what_, is this, Ryan?"

"Yeah you _sick fuck!_" Michael yelled, "Did you do this?"

"Oh," Ryan chuckled, adjusting the crown and beanie now resting back atop his head before dropping his arms to his sides, smirk once again occupying his face, "Let me tell you all a story." Ryan's face quickly changed from a look of happy contentedness to a look of pure anger and bottled-up rage.

"Please, take a seat."

The group gingerly moved away from the hole, Ryan herding them with his arms. Moving into the shade of a large tree at the edge of the clearing, the seven friends sat down as Ryan moved closer and cleared his throat.

"Let me tell you a story, about a young, Faunus boy, who was_ taken_ from his home. From his _family_." Ryan's voice was getting louder, "A story about a little boy who was only _just _old enough to remember the_ destroyed_ look on his mother's face as he was _ripped _from her arms, burning her tears into his mind forever. A- A little boy who was put somewhere, somewhere _safe_. A place where _everyone_ was free to make jokes about him, all because of _two, little, horns_." Ryan gazed past all his friends into the forest, devilish scowl lurking across his face while his breathing intensified. "The little boy didn't like being teased, _oh no_, he really hated it. He hated the words, he hated the whispers, he hated the _pulling, _and _punching,_ and_ beatings _he took, all because of _two, little, horns._"

Ryan began laughing as he spoke, his neck twitching slightly with every sentence. "The little boy was growing up! The little boy was no longer a little boy, and his _little horns _were no longer _little_. One day, the boy was angry, very angry. He was _sick and tired_ of being pushed around! He grabbed another boy who had yanked on his horns, and he threw him back. All the boy could remember from the day he arrived at this place was this other boy hurting him, _day _after _day_ after _day_!"

Ryan's nostrils were flaring massively with every deep breath he took; his eyes turning blood-red. "The boy charged at the mean one. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't _mean_ to hurt the boy, or _did _he? The boy didn't remember, but he remembered blood, _lots_ of it. The boy was smiling as he was taken away. The boy smiled as his horns, his _horns_, we're _grotesquely _and _inhumanely_ _cut _from his head. The boy smiled as the tears rolled down his cheeks, the pain almost unbearable. But the boy smiled."

Ryan's voice had changed, becoming more distant and devoid of emotion, standing perfectly still, with his arms at his sides and his head tilted, still staring into nothingness. "Why did he smile? Why does anyone smile? The boy had realised that all hope was gone, that there was nothing left for him to do but smile. His family was gone, his emotions were gone, his, his _horns_ were gone, and he had nothing. Nothing, but, a smile." Ryan began yelling, louder and louder, "Nothing but a smile, and the _pent-up rage of an entire lifetime of discrimination and suffering at the hands of everyone else!" _

His voice faded back to normal, his eyes fading back to their usual colour._ "_The boy needed more, he needed to _vent_. He had made himself a _king_, a king of solitude, and revenge. A king hell-bent on eliminating _every single scrap_ of pain that filled his body. A _Mad King, the Mad King. King, Ryan._"

Ryan stood, unmoving, staring into oblivion for what seemed like ever, before shaking his head and blinking his eyes in surprise, like a shock had travelled up his spine.

"Wow," Geoff said absently, sincerity in his tone "That was, that was, just, _wow_ dude."

"That was _brutal_," Michael exclaimed, standing up and brushing leaves off his pants, "I'm so sorry dude."

Ryan simply shrugged without saying a word, before reaching up to his head and removing his crown. Hanging it on his arm, he reached up again and slowly began sliding off his beanie, revealing two deformed stumps.

"They don't look too bad," Ryan muttered, watching his seven friends stand up and brush themselves off, "They've definitely had time to fix themselves." He scanned the group, looking for signs of unwanted emotion, Lindsay and Caiti looked very close to tears, and Gavin didn't seem too far behind, the rest of the guys seemed shocked, not knowing what to think.

"Well now that that's all sorted," Ray cheered, trying to lighten the mood, "Let's get _Mr Ursa _out of that hole!" As Ray began to walk towards the hole, Ryan stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Uh-uh-uuh," Ryan smiled, waggling his finger at Ray, "You do not go near _Edgar_."

"_Edgar?" _Jack pondered, "Wait, you named that fucking thing?"

"Yup, Edgar." Ryan smirked, looking incredibly smug, "Well, now that I think about it, that's actually _Edgar III,_ and if you do anything to him, you'll be _front flipping' for style _down into the hole with him."

Everyone cringed at the thought of being in the hole with _Edgar_, making them rather quickly decide to leave, _without_ waiting for Ryan.

Watching them disappear into the foliage, Ryan smirked and turned back towards his hole. Looking down into it, He saw _Edgar III_, and the body _Edgar II_, and what was left of _Edgar_.

"_Goodbye Edgar_," Ryan smirked devilishly, before grabbing the edge of the sheet metal and quickly covering the hole.

Replacing his beanie, Ryan stared at his crown, examining it.

_"Kings rise and kings fall," _He said to himself, slowly lowering his beautiful crown down onto his head, "But a _Mad King_ lives forever." Staring at the metal sheet, he noticed a small gap next to him. Bending down, Ryan's face turned almost devotedly serious, and lowering his head towards the hole, Ryan whispered three words before covering it up, leaving the hole bathed in pitch darkness.

"_Edgar, Always Edgar."_

**Author's Note:**

Oh my, that was definitely fun for me to write.

Hello everyone! I would like to very quickly thank everyone who reads my FanFiction, every single one of you is important to me, and I just wanted you to know.

So yeah, Ryan's a little bit, _hmm,_ Out there. We'll just have to see where it goes!

Tell me what you think of Ryan by posting a review, and feel free to offer story and chapter suggestions, I'm open to all of it!

Welp, I've gotta stop staying up late to write, I'm gonna go get some Z's. Sleep Tight!

And Thanks for Reading!


	10. Chapter 10: What is love?

"Wow," Ray gasped, amazed by what he saw, "Look at the cafeteria!"

As the rest of Team Lads and Team Gents stepped out of the underbrush, they saw what Ray was talking about, the entire dining hall was leaning at an almost _thirty _degree angle, cracks covering all walls.

"Holy shit!" Geoff exclaimed, "It looks like something out of a Modern Art museum or something!"

"Yeah," Michael agreed, nodding his head slowly, "Hey, what does that sign above the door say?" Geoff aimed his rifle, and read the sign using the scope.

"_Building clear-out,_" Geoff read slowly, "_Must move all supplies from building immediately._"

"So wait," Ray asked, "Does that mean _free food?"_ As soon as the words had left his mouth, he was almost bowled over by a large orange streak making a bee-line for the cafeteria.

"Nope!" Geoff laughed, watching the large figure race into the hall. "_That_ means free food! Come on guys; let's go get Jack before he fills up our room with potato chips or something."

The two teams took off towards the hall, not wanting to miss a moment of the hilarity.

"Guys!" Headmaster Burns yelled as he stood at the front of the hall, trying to grab the attention of the students and professors running around the hall frantically, grabbing every last piece of food they could, "_Everybody stop!_" Everybody immediately stopped, turning to look at Burnie, their eyes wide.

"Alright!" He yelled, clearing his throat and pointing to a large metal locker to his left, "This is mine! Do _not_ touch it! Also,_ this _is going to occupy me for the rest of the day. So, just, go do whatever, I don't care."

The riot of students and staff went back to frantically running around the room, cheering for a day off.

"Welp," Lindsay laughed, watching Ray zip past and out the door, somehow finding an entire armful of tortilla chip bags no-one had claimed, "What should we do now we have the rest of the day off?"

"How about we go into Vale for the rest of the day?" Ryan suggested, smirking to all of his friends, "I have a great idea for something _fun_ to do."

"Nice one Ryan," Lindsay nodded, the rest of their teams nodding in agreement, "This is gonna be awesome!"

"I was ready for anything," Lindsay faltered, a catch in her throat, "but nothing could have prepared me for this." She swallowed deeply, trying to hold back the tears, "I- I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Ryan whispered, lying down next to her, "Just take the shot."

There Lindsay was, lying flat on her stomach atop a high ledge; rifle pointed in front of her, aimed at a man's head. But this was not just any man, this was Michael. This was her boyfriend.

"Do it," Ryan hissed, obviously getting impatient, "He's the last one left, take the damn shot!"

"I can't do it Ryan," Lindsay whimpered, her eyes starting to blur, "I just can't do it!"

"I will shoot you _myself_ if you don't take this shot Lindsay," Ryan hissed angrily, his voice loudening as he pulled a small firearm from his belt and held it to her head.

"_Take, the damn, shot."_

Holding her breath, grasping the rifle's grip, and trying not to look, she began tightening her grip on the trigger.

"Goodbye Michael," Lindsay whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

A loud buzzer sounded, followed by a booming voice over a loudspeaker.

"Okay everybody," the surprisingly nasally and depressing sounding voice thundered, "Weapons down. The final scores are; Red team, two kills. Blue team, three kills. Blue team wins, congratulations."

A muffled voice came from behind Lindsay and Ryan, from somewhere outside the fenced off area they were in.

"Go blue team!" It sounded as if the voice said, followed by a loud thump and squeal, like someone had been punched in the groin.

"_Woohoo!_" Ryan exclaimed, jumping up from next to Lindsay and throwing his fists in the air, catching Michael's attention, "Man, Laser Tag is intense!"

"Wow," Michael said in surprise, staring up at the pair, "How did you guys even get up there?"

"Oh," Ryan grinned evilly down at Michael, "We have our ways."

"What was that loud squeal?" Lindsay asked, blinking away the last of her tears before getting up and looking over her shoulder, "Was it Gavin?"

"You mean the scream?" Michael asked, listening intently as _ooh's _and _ahh's o_f pain came from somewhere out of sight, "Yup, that's Gavin, and by the sounds of it he got hit in the dick,_ pretty_ hard."

"Did Geoff do it?" Lindsay asked, taking off her helmet. Michael listened for a second, before nodding his head.

"Yeah, sounds like it."

As Ryan helped Lindsay down from their perch, conveniently just out of sight of Michael, Michael began collecting their weapons. Ryan and Lindsay took off their sensor-covered vests and helmets, and put them in a pile on the table outside the entrance to the arena as they left.

"That was a weird chamber," Ryan said as he looked back into the fenced off area, just in time to watch the exit door snap shut, "Everything was painted black and it was all weird asymmetrical shapes and shit jutting out of the ground, no _holes_ to hide like in the other rooms." Michael and Lindsay nodded in agreement as the trio began climbing a flight of stairs to a viewing area. When the entered the room they were met with the applause of their five friends, all except for Gavin, who was rolling around on the ground, holding his crotch.

"Great game guys," Gavin whimpered hoarsely but gloatingly, trying to stand up, "We won!"

"Gavin," Michael sighed, staring irately down on him, "Just because you were on the winning team with Lindsay, Ryan and Jack doesn't mean you can gloat, you died first for fuck's sake!"

"Yeah, so?" Gavin smiled, stretching his legs and exhaling heavily, "It still means we beat you, Geoff, Ray and Caiti!"

"Oh that's bull, _shit_!" Michael shouted, "First off, Geoff is hung over, Caiti hasn't played before, and Ray fell asleep!"

"That I did," Ray nodded, causing everyone except Michael to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh yeah guys," Michael said sarcastically, "That's so fuckin' funny! Come on; let's get the _fuck_ outta this place." The pack of friends, still laughing hysterically, headed towards the door and disappeared down the stairs, Gavin limping close behind, leaving only Lindsay and Michael in the room.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked Michael, turning to face him, "You seem pretty annoyed."

"Nah," Michael sighed, turning to face Lindsay, noticing her red eyes as she sniffled quietly into a tissue "Gavin is a sore loser and a sore winner, there's no helping that son-of-a-bitch. Hey, are you feeling okay? Your eyes are a little bit-"

"I'm- I'm fine," Lindsay smiled, shoving the tissue into her pocket, "I'm great actually. It's just, when we were out there, in the arena, I could've shot you, for almost an entire minute, but I didn't. I know that we were only playing laser tag, but the sheer thought of me doing anything to hurt you, it- it just made me freeze up, you know?"

"So what're you saying?" Michael asked; eyes wide.

"Well," Lindsay looked down, twiddling her thumbs awkwardly, "I know neither of us has said it yet, and I don't know if it's weird for me to say it first, but, I think I _love_ you." Michael smiled and brought Lindsay into a tight hug, his tattooed arms holding her close.

"I love you too," he whispered, before kissing her on the cheek.

"Well isn't that sweet," Gavin chuckled, leaning against the door frame, Michael and Lindsay's moment of intimacy violently ripped apart, "Can you two get a move on, we need to get back to Beacon, I don't know about you, but I do _not_ want to spend a detention with team _Blaze._"

Grabbing their bags from the rack next to them, locking hands, and smiling to each other, Michael and Lindsay ran for the door, Gavin once again limping behind.

"_What the fuck!"_ Michael roared, his face turning red, "_Where the fuck is my car?"_

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" Lindsay asked, looking around the parking garage.

"Yes I'm fucking sure!" He yelled back over his shoulder, staring at a small puddle of water in the now empty parking spot, "Every week, Gavin and I used to come into town here and park in _this very spot_, go do the shit we had to do, and then come back, to_ this very spot_. And now, my car is fucking gone, what the _fuck! God, fucking, dammit!_"

Lindsay noticed Michael starting to breathe extraordinarily heavily, and knowing what was about to happen, she rushed to his side.

"Michael!" She yelled as she ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulders, twisting him around to face her. "_Michael,_" she whispered as she started into his already deep-red eyes, "calm down, I'm here Michael, everything is okay, don't worry, we'll find your car, and it'll be like it never happened. It'll be just fine." Michael began breathing more steadily, his facial expression softening the longer he looked at Lindsay.

"How about this," Lindsay suggested; her voice soothing to Michael's ears, "we contact the Vale police department, we tell them what happened, and then, instead of being normal human beings, we track down your car and beat the absolute _shit_ out of whoever stole it. Does that sound good?"

"Y- Yeah," Michael stuttered, shaking out the last of his anger. As he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by the sound of Gavin slumping to the floor.

"_Ha-HA!" _Gavin squeaked, struggling to speak, "Someone _stole_ your car!" Gavin continued with his maniacal laughing, his purple shirt becoming dirtier and dirtier as he rolled around.

"Jesus Christ," Michael sighed, turning back to Lindsay and shaking his head, "Can I just beat the absolute shit out of _him _instead?"

Lindsay laughed, trying to think about who would steal Michael's car, and then something hit her.

"Oh _shit!_" She exclaimed, shoving her hands into her hair, "All of our weapons were in the back!" Gavin immediately stopped laughing and sat up, eyes wide.

"_Oh no!"_ he shouted, "My quiver was in there!"

"Yeah," Michael said matter-of-factly, "so was your bow. What is so damn important about your quiver recently Gavin?"

"Wha-?" Gavin stuttered, quickly thinking of an answer, "Oh uhh, the arrows! They're, uhh, _special!_ Yes, they explode! Very expensive, uhh, Yeah!"

"Well anyway," Lindsay interrupted, diverting her team's attention to the fire escape "we've got to get a move on and find Michael's car, come on guys!" She began jogging towards the fire escape before she stopped and realised something.

"Wait a minute," She said to herself, turning to face Michael and Gavin, "Where's Ray?" Lindsay did not go unanswered for long, because as soon as Gavin and Michael moved towards her, she found Ray.

There he was, sitting down in the middle of the parking lot floor, legs spread apart in front of him like a toddler, staring down at his scroll with a pair of headphones in his ears.

"Hey Ray!" Michael yelled, catching his attention, "What're you doing?"

"_Dude!_" Ray yelled, jumping up and running over to them, "There's a sick car-chase happening in Vale _right now_, I'm streaming it on my scroll."

"Ray?" Michael asked, the gears in his head turning, "What colour is the car?"

"It's Diamond Blue," Ray replied, not taking his eyes from the screen, "kind of like yours actually, pretty nice."

"Oh, okay," Michael said, nodding his head in thought, "Ray? What is the car's license plate?"

"Hold up," Ray said quickly, holding up his hand, "Let me check, _the reports._" Ray tapped a few buttons on his scroll and then pointed to the screen.

"According to this, the plate is, uhh, _zero, zero, Mogar." _

"Oh, that's just fuckin' great," Michael said irately, clenching and un-clenching his fists, "First stolen, now_ this? God dammit!_"

"Hey, the plate is pretty awesome!" Ray laughed, "You should've got that one Michael!"

Michael simply sighed and shook his head, staring down at his feet.

"Permission to fucking _murder_ every one of you guys?" Michael asked, still rather annoyed.

"Come on you guys," Lindsay butted in, "Let's just go already." Lindsay, Michael and Gavin began heading for the stairs, Ray only noticing his friend's departure as he raised his head to speak.

"_Apparentl-, h_ey guys?" Ray yelled, shoving his scroll and headphones into his pocket and racing after them, "Guys? Where are you going? Michael?" He paused, "Where the hell is your car?"

Michael turned and attempted to slap Ray in the face, only for Ray to dodge and make Michael hit Gavin, square on the nose.

"_Oww," _Gavin exclaimed, rubbing his face, "You could've just told me to _go __fuck myself_ Michael."

"Sorry," Michael muttered, not in the mood for apologising, "Let's go catch up with my car. Ray, where were they last time you checked?"

"Well," Ray laughed, happy with his self-named _'Ninja Skillz' _and checking his scroll, "Wait a minute. It says they're heading this way!"

"_Really?"_ the group yelled in surprise, looking at each other excitedly, "Oh this is perfect!"

Determined look plastered on their faces, Team Lads took off down the fire escape, not wanting to miss Michael's car. As Michael jumped down flight after flight, one thought ran through his mind.

"_Mogar is ready."_

**Author's Note:**

Ayyyyah! Welcome back everyone, to the newest instalment to the story!

How are you all doing today? _Peachy?_ Marvellous!

Anyway…

Mogar is ready guys! You know what that means! It means BEARS! And what an interesting title?

_(Baby don't hurt me...)_

If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to post them in the reviews section, who knows what Michael/Mogar might do?  
Who knows, it might be up to you!

I would actually like to hear your thoughts on this chapter everyone, I don't know about you, but I wasn't as pleased with it as I wanted to be, so please, tell me what you think by posting a review!

So yeah, this chapter was irritating, a lack of sleep not contributing to the overall quality of the chapter, but I tried my best nonetheless. I've noticed I haven't been sleeping as much as I really need to, so, as always, I'm gonna go catch a few Z's.

In a while of course.

Welp, reading a few FanFics right now sounds good!

Thanks for reading _Team Lads, Team Gents and Pimponia Tower_! Make sure to stay tuned every Thursday/Friday, and I'll see you next time!

P.S.

I'm still in the air…


End file.
